Accouterments of a Vampire
by Beatlefnatic
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Jasper's life was like before he found the Cullens? What about his time in the military? How did Jasper Whitlock become Jasper Hale? I'm taking the plunge and will try to tell his story. Rated T for future themes
1. Surprise Package

**A/N - I do not own the Twilight saga or related characters and plot lines, that honor belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. Any original characters/plot lines do belong to me.**

_This foray into Jasper's world before the Twilight saga is being written after a lot of positive encouragement from javamomma0921, the author of "The Life (and Death) of Edward Anthony Masen - an incredibly well-written look at Edward as a human and his first years as a Vampire. If you haven't already read it, you should check it out. Jen has been kind enough to beta this for me, and gave me the confidence to tackle Jasper's story. Without her, I would have put this off for years, even as much as I am enjoying Jasper's point of view._

_While Jasper in Eclipse tells Bella that he was turned before the first Battle of Galveston (1862) (Ch 13), most accepted timelines have Jasper's change in early 1863, right after the second battle . With this in mind, the story begins in 1862, approximately a month before the Battle of Galveston Harbor, where troops did indeed evacuate women and children._

* * *

Chapter One: Surprise Package

_August 1862_

The air was finally cooling as the sun set and I led my exhausted troops back to the boarding house we were using as a makeshift field office.

The idea of sleeping in real beds instead of the hard ground was appealing to us all; the toil and grind of the War was taking a toll on the entire company. Disappointment, anger and weariness poured off the soldiers flanking me.

We had been riding for the better part of a week, patrolling the towns of La Marque, Texas City and Galveston, making sure the harbor was secure from the Union Navy. Other Generals and commanders were insistent that the civilians would be safe, but I was filled with unease. Something about the situation didn't sit right with me. I allowed my thoughts to drift towards a contingency plan, in case everything blew up in our faces. Unconsciously, I ran my fingers through the tangle of blonde hair at the nape of my neck and adjusted my kepi hat onto the crown of my head.

Through my short career in the military, I had come to trust my instincts, and usually had no problem convincing those around me to see things my way. Other generals had even called upon me to diffuse potential deadly situations. They always brought up something about my 'calming persona.' I just shrugged it off, stating I was just doing my job. Because of the immense trust in my skills, I was promoted rather quickly, even as I hid the fact that I was a year younger than the military believed me to be.

"Major Whitlock?! Major Jasper Whitlock?" My thoughts and planning were broken by the sound of hooves skidding to a halt, a cloud of dust and a startled yet happy shout.

I reined in my black gelding, quickly dismounting, and bowed to the young woman who had appeared by my side. The rest of my company reined in as well, but remained mounted. "Miss Meyer. And what brings you down to Galveston?"

Alicia Meyer laughed as she leapt from her chestnut mare and engulfed me in a huge hug. Her embrace was much too big for her fifteen year old body to handle and caused quite a stir among my comrades, as my six foot three inch frame dwarfed her petite one.

I had never been one for physical contact, but here was this slip of a girl forgetting herself and wrapping her arms around my waist as I awkwardly patted her back. Alicia always managed to overwhelm me with her exuberant personality.

"Mother wanted to visit her sister," she said, "she's from Galveston, and well, your mother may have mentioned that your latest letter had your location here."

Alicia's sheepish smile and infectious excitement reminded me so much of her best friend, my baby sister Jessica. Her green eyes twinkled mischievously as she continued her story, ignoring the hem of her riding habit as it fell into the dirt.

"When I found out Mother was planning a trip, I begged to go. Jessie wanted me to give you this." Her tiny hand pressed a square package into mine. "And please, none of this 'Miss Meyer' nonsense. I've known you far too long to be called that. It does not sound right."

Winking, I replied, "But it's only proper for a gentleman to address a lady in that manner. Do you need an escort home ma'am? It is growing late."

Alicia scowled, swinging herself back into the saddle. "No. Aunt Melly's house is just around the bend. I was just running an order to the chemist for Uncle. I have not been out long."

Remounting my own horse, I tipped my hat one last time, "Give my best to your mother and aunt. I'm sorry to have missed them. Be safe Alicia."

Mahogany curls bouncing, Alicia nodded her agreement. As I turned to ride away, she shouted: "Goodbye Jasper! Come home soon!"

The rest of my company laughed as I shook my head and waved Alicia back to her aunt's residence. I could not fight the grin that was spreading across my lips, "She's always been a bit…unrestrained. She and Jess always ran amok back home. And I was sent to wrangle them back in."

We rode on in silence for a few more miles, suddenly all the more eager to get back to the boarding house. The sun was even lower in the sky, the darkness seeping into my bones.

Charles was a dear friend of mine from back in Sugarloaf and I was happy to have him on my right. I was, however, surprised when he broke our wearied silence.

"Jas," he said. "If I may speak freely. . ."

I bowed my head in ascent, too tired to put up an argument. The levity that Alicia brought with her had quickly disappeared in the cloud of dust behind the cavalry's hooves.

"You may Charles."

"I don't like the looks of things here in Galveston. The harbor is too open. How can we blockade it if we're the only Army maintaining a permanent residence here? Yes, we have the cooperation of the other divisions, but if something happens, how long will it take them to arrive? We may not have that time." Charles' voice was low, only audible to the two of us, and his tone was saturated in the hopelessness we both felt.

"I don't like it either. We can only hope that there will be enough warning, and that we can evacuate as many people as possible." My eyes caught the boarding house as I spoke and I instantly relaxed, as at ease as a solider could be. Even though most of it was artificial, the rest of my boys followed my lead and gave the owners of the boarding house no reason to worry. We led our horses to the rear stables, dusted off our uniforms and boots, and entered the house quietly. Due to our odd hours, we generally used the rear entrance and tried to keep as silent as possible, out of respect to the other guests.

As we traipsed up the stairs, I suddenly remembered the small package Alicia had given me from my sister. Pulling it out of my jacket pocket, I fingered the twine holding the brown wrapping, wondering what Jessica had smuggled out with Alicia. Ensuring I would be left alone for the night, I ordered the men to relax and enjoy a rare night away from the drones of planning and reconnaissance missions. The shouts and thundering boots back down the stairs told me all I needed to know - the brothels would be busy tonight.

Calling for a manservant, I entered my room and sank onto a nearby bench, ready for the servant to pull off my knee high and tight leather riding boots and help me get ready for bed. Within the half hour, I was dressed in my night clothes, and fighting back tears as my long fingers traced over the worn brown leather cover of the hand sewn journal from my baby sister. Her letter lay at my feet, forgotten, the words engrained in my head.

_My dearest brother, Jasper,_

_Mama is so worried about you, and proud of you at the same time, running off to join the army at such a young age, and then suddenly rising through the ranks, and becoming a Major! The youngest one in all of Texas. I only feel pride, my brother, my hero is fighting for our country._

_I remember how much I loved to watch you write in your journal, making notes of everything you came across. Your letters to Mother and Father hold the same detail, but not the passion, not the emotions. I made this for you, so you can get that passion back. _

_Please use this, I want to read about all of your experiences, don't hold anything back. I'm not afraid - I'm an adult now, 16 years old._

_I miss you, and I love you_

_Jessica Anne Whitlock_

Trying to stop the shaking, I picked up a pen, and began my first entry in my 'War Journal,' as Jessica had elegantly engraved into the cover. If she wanted details, I was happy to oblige.

* * *

_A/N - A huge thanks again to Jen for Beta'ing this chapter for me, and helping to cure me of my gratuitous comma usage. As this story progresses, I expect Jasper to have a lot more to say, so the chapters should get longer. Please let me know what you think, and what you would like to see Jasper face. ~B_


	2. Surprise Idea

_A/N - Jasper wouldn't stop talking to me during work Sunday, so chapter two is up sooner than I expected. I can't make any promises on how often I'll update, but I am aiming for a minimum of once a week. Reviews and suggestions do make the process go faster, just because I love knowing what y'all are thinking, and it keeps the creativity flowing._

_As always, thank you to Jen for reading through this and keeping me from being too overwhelmed at the prospect of tackling Jasper and his history._

**I do not own Twilight, Jasper or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters/plots. The rest belong to me.**

_And now…back to Jasper. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Two: Surprise Idea

My night had passed quickly once I reined in my emotions and sat down to write. I found my story pouring onto the page: all my insecurities, my moments of triumph, my fondest memories, and my horrid nightmares and failures.

Jess's timing of her gift, and my running into Alicia, could not have been more perfect. Even though Jess was younger than I by a good four years, she had always been a miniature mother hen, knowing when something was bothering 'her Jazz.'

Pausing in my recollections, right before I was ready to turn in for the night, I wrote a quick letter to my sister.

_My dear Jess,_

_I cannot put into words how perfect the timing of your 'War Journal' was. Alicia passed it along to me when we ran into each other on the road back into town. I think she knew it couldn't wait for the regular post - Lord only knows what you have told her._

_Charles had noticed my moods seemed off as well, constantly asking me if I'm alright. I never know how to answer._

_To be frank, it drains a man to keep his soldiers calm while his own insides are in constant turmoil._

_Thanks to you, chickadee, I have my outlet, my place for me. I'm afraid you'll find that not all my memories are happy or honorable ones. The reports in the papers glamorize the lives of the 'Johnny Rebs.' Please don't be alarmed when you finally read it._

_Charles sends his regards and tell Mother I'll be writing soon._

_Your big brother,_

_Jasper Whitlock_

I signed my name with a flourish, just the way Jessica liked it, knowing it would bring a smile to her face to see the familiar scribble I had been neglecting of late. I sighed as I sealed the letter and set it aside for the post the next day. I knew that one day soon, Jessica's innocence about the realities of war would be shattered and she would not be able to look me straight in the eye as her perfect, successful, older brother.

Already in this war, I had committed such heinous acts that I was constantly questioning my humanity. There were times when I couldn't see how things could get any worse, when the destruction of life ate at me more than it did most soldiers. Sometimes, I was not sure that I was doing the right thing in fighting for my country this way, with all this doubt swirling through my mind.

Other majors and generals had reassured me that my emotions and ability to feel for people made me a successful leader; they believed it was the reason my troop had the lowest number of soldiers going AWOL and the least amount of dissention amongst the ranks despite my young age and inexperience. A lot of times in combat, I was flying blind, trusting my gut and feelings to get my men out of sticky situations. I never knew how I managed, certainly living on a plantation in Sugarloaf had not prepared me for life as a soldier. But yet, here I was, the youngest Major in Texas history, and a dammed successful one at that.

The pleasure of success often outweighed my insecurities, pushing them to the background. I could not deny the pride at making Major at twenty years of age and leading numerous successful campaigns against the Union. In fact, my station in Galveston was proof of the trust the Confederate Army had in my abilities. I would not be maintaining a permanent office if I could not handle any problems that would arise.

Turning down the lamp, I lay in bed, allowing the weariness of my travels to seep into my bones and carry me off to sleep.

----

The rest of the month passed in much of the same manner, riding out with the troops to surrounding towns, surveying the harbor and spending nights locked in my room, away from the brothels that held no amusement for me.

One sunny Sunday in early September, after attending a Mass that the boarding house 'mother' had invited me to attend, I found myself riding back through town. I was headed toward Alicia Meyer's current residence, intending on paying a call to her mother and aunt. My letter of intent presented it as a social call, but I had ulterior motives stemming from my conversation with Charles after our initial meeting with Alicia in the middle of the dirt road.

"Jasper!" Alicia threw the door open and bolted down the front drive as I made my approach on foot. The manservant of the house had met me at the drive and escorted my horse to the stable for fresh water.

"Alicia." I bowed, returning her grin. "Are your mother and aunt at home? I've come to pay them a short visit."

"They're in the sitting room. Been waiting on you all morning, since your letter arrived last night. We're so glad you could make it out." As Alicia chattered away, she led me through the front door and down the narrow hallway to the sitting room.

I removed my hat and bowed low to the gentlewomen seated by the picture window, "Mrs. Meyer, Mrs. Perdue, a pleasure as always."

Alicia took after her mother with her mahogany hair and handsome features, while Mrs. Meyer's sister was more of a 'faded beauty,' as my own mother put it.

"Major Whitlock. It has been far too long." Mrs. Meyer greeted me, "I trust all is well with you?"

"As well as can be expected ma'am." I replied uncomfortably, unused to being greeted as major. "And please, it's just Jasper."

Mrs. Perdue grinned. "Of course. We have known you since you were still in nappies. What do we owe this honor of a visit to? And please, have a seat." She gestured towards a wing backed chair facing their couch.

I sat, perched awkwardly on the edge of my seat as Alicia flopped onto the ottoman beside my legs, just as she used to do as a small girl playing dolls with my sister. "After running into Alicia on her way back from the chemists a few weeks ago, I became lonely for familiar faces. I know Mother would never forgive me for not visiting, even in the middle of a war."

The women permitted small smiles at my joke, while Alicia openly laughed. My mother was famous for her social calls, very few excuses being acceptable for her children and husband not to follow suit. On occasion, this determination lead to her visits being at most inopportune moments for other families, including her interrupting a proposal of marriage.

We spent the next half hour discussing our families and the latest gossip from our respective hometowns of Sugarloaf and Galveston, while sipping tea and dining on delicious homemade cookies from Mrs. Perdue's personal recipes.

The two sisters delighted in reminding me of all the mischief I had caused as a young boy, recounting in particular the time Mrs. Perdue was up for a visit and witnessed me streaking around the back lawns of the Whitlock plantation, stark naked save for a belt. I grew red, sinking back into my seat as Alicia hooted with laughter.

"Alicia, you were no better than me a few years ago," I teased, "What about the time I had to rescue you and my sister from Charles' house where his sisters had stolen your clothing while swimming? I was under the impression that the two of you would be mortified, but no! You had made off with Charles's britches and undershirt, refusing to give them back."

Alicia nodded. "It wasn't the smartest thing to have done. But oh! The looks on their faces. Worth every second of my punishment when I got home."

We all laughed and joked around, swapping barbs and stories like old times. Each of us were ignoring the fact that I was Major Whitlock, it felt good to be back as plain old Jasper.

Mrs. Perdue suddenly leveled her eyes at me and demanded. "Jasper Whitlock, we have known you far too long for you to be able to pull the wool over our eyes. You are as tense as the spring on my back door."

I cleared my throat softly, gathering courage from the calmness permeating the air. I should have expected Mrs. Melanie Perdue to see through my act. She had always been sharper than her sister, a trait I was thankful she had passed down to her niece, Alicia.

"Well, to be honest, I'm worried. Galveston harbor is just too large for my company to protect on its own. I'm here to request, that if anything should change, should word get out that the Union is planning on making a move, that you will go back to Sugarloaf."

The women immediately began to protest, insisting that no harm should befall Galveston and that Mr. Perdue would be perfectly capable of defending their home if need arose. I was also admonished for having so little faith in my own Army.

Alicia however had grown quite, her eyes calculating. It was clear to me she was biting her tongue, dying to refute her mother and aunt. In that instant the Alicia I had watched growing up, the mischievous child dragging my sister into all sorts of messes, was no longer. Instead, I had a practical young woman sitting at my feet, listening carefully to what I had to say, and nodding slightly in agreement when she thought no one was watching.

I had anticipated this reaction during my ride over, and had a response prepared, "To be honest ma'am, it would make me feel better, on a personal level, knowing my dear family friends are out of harms way."

The protests died down, without any real resolution to the problem at hand. Alicia patted my leg conspiratorially, letting me know whose side she was on. We soon fell back into casual conversation before I rose to leave. Expressing my sincere gratitude for their hospitality, I felt I had to try one last time to convince my companions to evacuate Galveston.

I flashed a disarming smile as I sheepishly lowered my eyes, trying to disguise the intensity of the situation. "Please, just consider my request. I must be going now, I'm usually not away from the offices this long."

"Of course. Don't be a stranger Jasper. Alicia and myself will be here for the rest of the month, and expect to see you more often. There are always hot meals waiting for you here, just say the word." Mrs. Meyer admonished, assuming the role of hostess in her sister's home.

With a final bow, I took my leave of the women and made my way to the stables, eager to get back on the road. Charles and I would have some planning to do tonight, I was determined to make Galveston as safe as possible, and would not rest until I did so.

As I galloped down the lane, I caught sight of Alicia waving from the front porch and I doffed my cap in return. Throughout our meeting, her face had told me she was taking the threat to her safety more seriously than her mother or aunt. I was counting on her to help them see reason, and some gut feeling told me she would hold to her duty.

* * *

_Hopefully this chapter allows you to see a bit more of Jasper's personality, he's a little reluctant to let me express everything all at once. I promise that the action will be starting soon, so please bear with me. As always, I look forward to hearing what you think. Reviews are like Mrs. Perdue's homemade cookies - delightful! ~B_


	3. Planning

_A/N - Jasper's on a role! After finishing chapter two and submitting it to Jen for her wonderful beta talents, he was already chattering away. He didn't seem to care that I was lying in bed at 1 am, trying to sleep. So again, a chapter up much sooner than I had anticipated. No promises on the next one. As always, reviews are love._

_**I do not own Jasper or the Twilight saga. That honor belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She just lets us play with them. Any original characters and plot lines are my own, or a part of history.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Planning

When I arrived back to the boarding house, I found Charles engaged in a light game of poker. From the looks of it, he was winning by a large margin. The other players were too drunk to notice, judging by the empty glasses strewn about the table.

"Charles, a word please." I requested, poking my head into the sitting room.

Charles folded his hand, rising from his chair. "Sorry fellows. I'll resume taking your money later."

Hearty chuckles were at our backs as Charles and I ascended the stairs to my room. It was the one place where we were assured privacy; no one entered the major's room without being sent for. I shut the door firmly, tension rolling off my shoulders.

"What's on your mind Jas?" In closed quarters, Charles and I fell back to childhood nicknames and forgot formalities. It made this war just a little easier for the two of us.

We both settled into chairs on either side of my desk, ready to work through the jumble of thoughts in my head. Charles removed anything breakable, just in case.

"Chas, I went to visit Alicia, Mrs. Meyer and Mrs. Purdue after Mass today. Ever since our talk about the situation here in town, I can't help but to be worried. I feel like we should be doing something about this, not just sitting here."

"What did you tell them?"

"You know me too well," I chuckled wryly, "I encouraged them to go back to Sugarloaf, or even head to Houston if things start to get rough around here. They said they would 'think' about it."

"But…" Charles prompted.

"That's not good enough! Not for me!" I pounded my desk for emphasis, sending pens jumping. "There must be more we can do. I don't like the fact that there are so many women and children left unprotected here. Mr. Perdue is ill, how is he going to help his family?"

"Then we need to evacuate them. We need a plan for getting the women and children to Houston at the first sign of trouble." Charles shrugged, stating the obvious.

"We don't have the staff for that. We barely have the resources for the rounds we're making now. Ideally, I'd have this troop split to cover more ground in a day. I don't see how I can make an evacuation run feasible, unless…" I trailed off, an idea slowly forming in my head. "Charles, where's the most current list of locations? The one I drew up yesterday?"

Charles shuffled through the stacks of paper on my desk before finally pulling out my handwritten list of all the nearby troops. I liked knowing where my closest allies were, not to mention my commanding officers. Once a week, I would use all correspondence between troops and a map of the area to plot out where everyone was. It was tedious work that I could have passed to a lower ranking officer, but I only trusted Charles and myself to do it right.

"What is going through that brain of yours, Whitlock? You are up to something."

"I need to request a meeting with a few generals, see if we can't get a bigger battalion out here, and then see if we can't get an evacuation system lined up. If we play it right, and the Union does attack, we may even be able to smuggle some weaponry out as well. I'd volunteer, no insist, that our troop runs the evacuation. We know the area the best; it would make the most sense." As I spoke, I began drafting out plans, pulling maps in front of me and plotting escape routes.

"Jasper, that's brilliant." Charles breathed, the plan starting to make sense in his mind. "Well, we know why you're the major and I'm not. I never would have thought of this. I was still stuck on not having enough men.

I could feel Charles's confidence growing, he was so sure my rough plan would work. "Easy there. Before we do anything, these plans have to be solid. I'm not presenting them to our company, I'll be presenting them to higher ranked officers. Not every colonel or general on this list agreed with my advancements. They must have no reason to doubt me."

"Yessir." Charles saluted, half mockingly.

I rolled my eyes. "At ease Sergeant. I didn't mean to turn all Major Whitlock on you there."

"I understand. I was trying to show you why you don't need to worry so much about being promoted too fast. Jasper, you don't see what everyone else does - a fiery, convincing, logical, intelligent soldier with an uncanny knack of fixing the emotional environment to fit your needs or the needs of the situation. Remember after we met Alicia in the road? We were all tense and tired from the week of surveillance, and yet when we arrived back here, suddenly we were all relaxed and at ease. You can't tell me you didn't have anything to do with this. And how the hell does this troop never have any major fights amongst us? That's just not normal."

I shrugged. I had relaxed before walking in that day and recalled noticing that my troops followed suit. I had thought nothing of it at the time.

"You see, Jas? You have what it takes and they know it."

I mused over what Charles has said, wondering how true it was, if at all. Deciding not to address it directly, I sank deeper into my chair and motioned for Charles to pull his closer. "Lets get down to business. How do I present this to the generals? Assuming of course, that they agree to a meeting."

"We-ell," Charles drawled, thinking. "More troops first. We need to convince the generals that we have legitimate reasons to believe the dammed Yankees are going to the attack the harbor at such a level that our small troop won't be able to handle them."

"I'm just going by my gut here Chas. How do you prove a gut instinct?" Frustrated, I fisted me hair, brushing my bangs roughly out of my eyes.

"You're the major Jasper. You call the shots for us all the time, we've learned to trust your guy. Make them trust it too."

I shook my head, honey blonde curls flopping back in my eyes. Charles wasn't seeing this the way I did. He couldn't differentiate between the ranks, didn't understand why it was so hard to impress a general. He only knew to treat his superiors with respect. He didn't - or wouldn't - remember his days of making a case to a superior. Part of that was my fault, I treated him too much like an equal at times.

"Jasper, listen. You just need to find the reason your gut is telling you that something isn't right. What is it about Galveston that makes you so uneasy?"

I exhaled roughly, "I've been trying to work through that question for the past two weeks. I'm drawing a blank. I can't pinpoint one specific thing. All I know is that Galveston will not be safe for much longer. The fact that this is a port town worries me the most. We've all ready the accounts of the Union creating blockades, preventing anything from coming in or out. It's not a matter of if, but a matter of when our number is up.

"The Union is already forming a plan of attack, moving closer to the harbor. I've seen the ships, with my own eyes."

Charles interrupted my monologue, startled. "Whoa! When, how?"

"Early last week. I couldn't sleep, so I went for a ride, out of uniform. The ships were in the distance, barely visible, but clearly Union boats. There's no telling how long they have been there. Colonel Cook hasn't returned my letter yet, so there's no telling how much he is aware of." I found myself massaging my temples, the stress of the situation bearing down on my shoulders.

Colonel Joseph Cook was the commanding officer of the area, the gentleman to whom I reported on a weekly basis. It was he who had stationed my division here in Galveston. When I had discovered the Union ships, I had immediately galloped back to the boarding house and sent an urgent letter to Colonel Cook, detailing all that I had seen. What I hadn't told Charles was that the entire exchange was now being documented in my War Journal. My gut was taking over again, telling me to make sure Galveston wasn't forgotten.

"Damn it man. What are we supposed to do about this? Do we tell the rest of the guys?" Charles looked sick at the prospect. He swallowed heavily, "What do you want me to tell them?"

"Nothing. Not until I have word from the Colonel. I don't want anyone getting over eager and looking for a fight. We won't make a move until we have all the details, and our marching orders. I'm playing this one by the book." I met Charles's worried glance with a hard stare of my own. The last thing I needed was panic amongst the ranks. If Charles couldn't get his emotions in check, nothing positive could come from the entire scenario.

I stood suddenly, the anxiety filling the room becoming too much for me to handle. Stretching my legs, I paced to the bed and back, trying to sort through the multitude of thoughts running through my head. This situation was about to blow up. Fast.

* * *

_I told you the action was starting soon! Jasper was eager to show more of his personality, and a brief flash of a temper. I can only hope I did him justice. Thank you all for sticking around, and please let me know what you think. Reviews are a joy! ~B_


	4. Relaxing

_A/N: It feels like such a delay since I've last written, but the real world got in the way. Jasper hasn't stopped talking, he just decided to jump around his timeline a bit, before getting back to the heart of the matter. He also decided to play a little coy in explaining some things, so I hope I did him justice._

_Thanks again to Jen for her amazing beta talents, and to my reviewers. Your comments make my day when I see them floating in my inbox. This chapter dances around some mature themes, so be warned._

_I realized while writing this chapter that I never explained how I got the title for this work. Accouterments is a term meaning 'a soldier's equipment' and I view Jasper's experiences as a soldier and his time with Maria as his equipment in surviving as a vampire. It was one of my more clever moments, ha ha._

_**As always, I do not own Jasper, or the Twilight Saga. I also do not own the town of Galveston or the events that occurred during the Civil War.**_

* * *

Chapter Four: Relaxing

Charles and I had spent the better part of the afternoon and the early evening debating our plan of action. I stood firm with my decision to away a reply from Colonel Cook. I refused to take action without my superior's approval. Charles was of a decidedly different mindset.

"Instant gratification isn't always the most pleasurable Chas," I retorted to latest plea for quick action. The double entendre was accidental, but I realized the ring of truth as soon as it left my lips.

Charles let out a booming laugh, catching my joke. "Touché Jas, touché."

I grinned back, the tension in the room slowly dissipating. I stood and stretched, back aching from being seated for so long. "I need a drink. Let's get out of here."

Charles and I decided against disturbing our horses much needed rest, and left the wearied creatures in the stables. The air was cool and refreshing as we walked to town. Two soldiers in uniform no longer garnered second glances, only an increase in tension amongst civilians. During our walk, Charles and I joked around, returning to our childhood of practical jokes and crazy antics.

At one point, reminiscing on escapades from our teenage years, I decided to give Charles a demonstration of a bet I had made while away at school, holding an inverted position while dancing, or some nonsense. I was a little fuzzy on the details.

"How on earth did you manage to learn how to do that?" Charles was incredulous, "I mean, I knew you always used to climb trees like a monkey, but to walk on your hands?"

I shrugged. "Like I said. School. It's what happened when my father sent me away for some 'real book learning.' In between studies, we would dare each other to do ridiculous things."

"Demonstration, please." Charles motioned for me to continue.

I rolled my eyes and found myself walking on my hands, military jacket blinding me, spurs tangling at my ankles, daring my partner, "I bet you can't maintain this position as long as I can."

"Damn it Jasper." Charles chuckled. "I should know better than to ask you to show me how to do anything."

Our laughter was infectious with a few passers-by, earning us a few smiles and comments from other officers as I finally, visibly, relaxed. I flipped back to a standing position as I watched Charles attempt a basic handstand before collapsing in the dust, cursing my name with a grin.

Extending a hand, I hauled Charles to his feet before shucking my jacket and tossing it to him, "Let me show you how it's done."

Slowly, deliberately, I bent at the waist, flattening my palms into the dirt, and extended my legs above my head. I remained there for a few minutes before the blood rush to my head forced me to return to a proper upright position. "See?"

"Major Whitlock! Seems you are more talented than you had us all believe!" Another Sergeant from my company shouted as we passed.

I waved and laughed him off as Charles continued his attempts. "Give it up Chas. You're filthy."

For the remainder of our walk, Charles and I attempted to dust off as much as possible, trying to remain presentable.

Upon entering the brothel, scantily clad barmaids immediately flocked to our sides, fawning over the two of us. The dust coating our hands and clothes had no effect on them; instead, they viewed our filth as battle scars.

"Sergeant! It's been _ages_. What kept you?" The redhead hanging off of Charles's arm whined.

I raised an eyebrow. Apparently Charles was well known, and well loved here. "Remember Chas, go slow."

Charles let loose one of his bellowing laughs as he disappeared up a flights of stairs, one redhead on his waist and another at his heels. Yes, Charles was certainly well known here.

The levels of lust and desire in the building were enough to turn my stomach. While I wasn't naive, the pleasures of a brothel did not capture my interest. It seemed too unsanitary, no matter how clean the red velvet and black lace appeared. I did not, however, object to the business as a way to relieve tension.

I grabbed a tumbler of whiskey from the barmaid still clinging to my arm, disengaged myself and wandered over to an overstuffed armchair angled near the roaring fire. As I sipped my drink, the heat of the liquor and of the flames combined to warm my body. I allowed my mind to wander to more pleasant times and continued to relax in peace.

The brothel knew me well enough, I had frequented this building often enough during my stay in Galveston. The barmaids and other women knew that when I was settled by the fire, their only job was to keep my drink filled. As with most things in my life, I had a system, a plan of action.

The night faded into dawn as I stumbled my way back to the boarding house, alone. Charles had remained behind with multiple women at his beck and call. I wanted nothing more than a dark room and my bed. I cursed myself for losing track of how many whiskeys I had downed, but figured I could afford to waste one day being drunk. The boys always told me I worked myself too hard.

"Major! Hello! Major Whitlock!" The mistress of the house beckoned me from the parlor as I attempted to sneak up the stairs.

"Yes ma'am." I slurred slightly as I bowed.

"I'm afraid we have had a bit of an incident whilst you were away this night."

"An incident? Pray tell." Through the fog in my brain, worry was starting to build. The last time a lady had used the word 'incident' in my presence, my cousin Brett had gotten himself into a world of trouble with a mere child and ruined not only his reputation, but hers as well. I had been young, only ten and not privy to all the details, but 'incident' could only mean one thing.

"I'm afraid," she continued, biting her lip. Something in her mannerisms were throwing me off. It was as if she couldn't decide whether to be happy or angry. "Well, it seems one of your _men_ decided to try and take advantage of my daughter, Rebecca."

Forgetting myself, I swore loudly. I had one guess as to who the soldier was. "Pardon my language ma'am. Was it Officer Robert Breen?"

"Yes sir, Major. 'Twas Robert. But, my husband, Mr. Blackburn caught them, and Robert being the gentleman that he is…" Mrs. Blackburn trailed off.

My pounding head sunk into my hands as I blindly sunk into a nearby chair, "We're having a wedding."

"Two weeks from now." Mrs. Blackburn stated proudly.

With a mumbled, "Excuse me," I stood and stormed out of the parlor. When I made it to the hall, I began hollering for Robert with every step I took. "PRIVATE BREEN!"

My men knew better than to place themselves into compromising positions and I wanted a reason for Robert's behavior. Usually, I would be able to keep my cool and address this situation in private, but given the number of drinks I had consumed and the Whitlock family history, that option was out of the question.

"M-major Whitlock." Robert nervously appeared at the top of the stairs as heads poked out of the sitting room and bedroom doors opened, no doubt alerted by my hollering.

"My office. Now." Turning on my heel, I stormed into the kitchen long enough to grab a tumbler of water. When I returned to my office, I shut the door with a firm hand and pointed at the straight-backed chair sitting on the wrong side of my desk, "Sit."

When we were both seated, I chanced a deep breath, my voice growing deadly calm. "Now, Private. You will explain yourself."

"Rebecca - Miss Blackburn and I have become very well acquainted in our two and a half months here. We were courting, in private. Mr. Blackburn doesn't look too fondly upon the war, all of us know that, sir, and well, he caught us. We were trying to be careful, and not get caught" His voice shook.

I had ingrained it into each one of my men to be careful and courteous around women, especially when we were guests in someone else's house. My father had raised me to respect women, and therefore I expected the same of my men. I could not put into words how disappointed I was in Robert, for flagrantly disobeying orders and putting himself into a compromising position.

"Caught you doing what exactly?" I bit off each word as they left my mouth, pounding the desk for emphasis. Robert was lucky it was the desk and not his face with the way I was feeling.

The color in Robert's cheeks rose, "It was just a chaste kiss. Nothing more. He demanded to know what we were doing, so Rebecca and I told him the truth. And we mentioned that you were clueless to this."

"Did he ask you directly if I was aware of this situation Private, or were you speculating that he would want to know?" I highly doubted it was just a chaste kiss, but decided to overlook that detail until I spoke with Mr. Blackburn.

"He asked."

I bit back a groan. Great. Now, not only did I have to plan a possible escape from Galveston and the Union, but I had to play babysitter and try to calm the undoubtedly ruffled feathers of our host. Trying to soften the fury I knew was in my eyes, I spoke, "Robert. I understand that you were - are - attracted to Miss Blackburn, but _where_ was your common sense in all of this? Why did you fail to ask permission of Mr. Blackburn? Things are different here, it's not a hometown courtship, where all the families know to whom their children will betrothed. You are essentially a stranger in their home, a stranger who has taken advantage of their hospitality."

Robert gulped, but wisely kept silent. I squeezed my eyes shut, blocking the double vision in front of me. One ashamed Robert was enough, I didn't need two. After a moment, I leveled my eyes at Robert once more, and continued my lecture.

"And you have taken advantage of my leniency. Other companies are much harder on their troops. I'm not that much older than yourself, I remember how it feels to be infatuated with a young lady, hell, it still happens to me. But, I remember where I am, and my place." If only Robert knew that in actuality I was his age, not the twenty two year old they all thought me to be. "Just, be careful. Are you set on marrying Miss Blackburn?"

"Yes sir."

I rose, head still throbbing but my temper under a bit more control, "Then it appears I have some clarifying and defending to do on your behalf. You are dismissed."

Robert slunk out of my office, shutting the door behind him. I sank back into my chair and reviewed everything that had been revealed to me since arriving back at the boarding house. Pulling out my journal, I documented this event as well, determined not to sugar coat anything, drunken escapades included.

"Jasper, what are you going to do with these boys?" I muttered to myself as I wrote, still shaking my head in disbelief.

* * *

_This was an incredibly hard chapter for me to write, but fun at the same time. In my original outline, I didn't intend for Jasper to go out and drink, much less have to deal with an insubordinate while hung over, but he had other things in mind. Our boy has a bit of a temper._

_Let me know what you think, and thanks for sticking with me! ~B_


	5. The Aftermath

_A/N - I hope y'all are enjoying 'my Jasper' so far, I am having a blast writing him. Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think, I respond to every review I get. Thank you for all the story alerts, I appreciate them so much._

_A huge thank you to Jen for her wonderful Beta work. If you haven't checked out her story, you really should._

_**I (sadly) do not own Twilight, Jasper or any events from Stephenie Meyer's novels. I also do not own the events of the Civil War. Any other characters or events are mine.**_

* * *

Chapter Five: The Aftermath

I decided my talk with Mr. Blackburn would go over much better if I were sober and well rested. At least, that's what my throbbing head and churning stomach were convincing me. I left my office and stumbled two doors down to my room. Barely taking the time to remove my boots, I lay back on the bed and immediately passed out.

I awoke with a start only a few hours later at the sounds of shouting and crying coming from the parlor directly below my room. The voices were loud enough for me to make sense of what they were saying through the floorboards. In my stocking feet, I bolted out of the door and down the hallway towards the stairs, Robert hot on my heels. I shot him a warning glare to stay back, but he kept pace.

"Rebecca." He groaned, answering my unasked question. "That's her crying."

My expression turned grim, I recognized these shouts. They were the shouts of a disappointed father and the tears of a disgraced daughter. My cousin Brett had caused a similar uproar. I was determined for this situation to end better. "Robert. Let me handle this. Return to your room."

"But, Major Whitlock…"

"Now Private!" I growled, blocking him from entering the room. The feuding family hadn't noticed him yet and I stared him down until he retreated back to his quarters.

"Major Whitlock. A word." Mr. Blackburn noticed me and coldly dismissed his wife and daughter from the room. The two women left, clinging to each other, tears streaming down their faces.

The haze from my night of drinking still fogged my mind as I faced the elder gentleman pacing in front of me. I remained standing, refusing to be intimidated by his burly five foot ten inch frame. Squaring my shoulders, I took advantage of the fact that even barefoot, I still had six inches on the man. I leveled my gaze to his, refusing to be the first to speak.

After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Mr. Blackburn cleared his throat, "Major, as you are no doubt aware, we have a serious situation at hand, regarding Private Breen and my daughter Rebecca."

"A very serious situation indeed. I must say I am highly appalled at the behavior of Private Breen and express my sincere apologies for his actions towards young Miss Blackburn." I paused, judging his emotional state before continuing, "Before we took residence here and accepted your hospitality, I warned my men that I would not tolerate any insubordination. All the men are aware of my policy regarding chivalry and respect. I do not, under any circumstance, condone the way Private Breen conducted himself. Under my orders, the orders of society, he was to ask your permission before courting Miss Blackburn. Being a solider does not make him exempt from common courtesy."

Judging by the slackness of Mr. Blackburn's jaw, I had taken him by surprise with my firm stance, as he only managed to stutter, "Y-yes-s, well."

"Your wife indicated to me that there will in fact be a wedding, in two weeks time. Does this still hold true?" I questioned, taking a gentler tone.

"Yes sir." There was hesitation in his reply. I waited for him to continue. "How are you going to discipline this officer of yours?"

"To be honest sir, I hadn't made my decision yet. I was waiting until I had the opportunity to discuss this matter with yourself. Sadly, it involves your family, and as man of the house, you deserved a say…" I trailed off, allowing Mr. Blackburn a chance to digest everything. Throughout our discussion, I had remained calm and had observed Mr. Blackburn's temper slowly subsiding.

"I felt I owed you the respect to discuss this calmly. We are, after all, guests in your house. May I sit?" I was halfway seated and Mr. Blackburn fully situated before he managed to nod his ascent.

"My Rebecca has always been quick to fancy any boy who even glanced her way. Her mother and I have grown immune to her sighs of unrequited love. I was concerned when your lot moved in, but the amount of respect with which you lead your troops, I grew complacent. And then, Rebecca began chattering about Private Breen, calling him 'her Rob.' As usual, I paid it no mind, I thought it was a phase, like all the others."

I frowned, wondering how I could have missed the signs of a growing infatuation. I wasn't particularly close to Robert, and Rebecca did tend to steer clear of me, only socializing when it would be improper not to. Those excuses didn't sit well in my mind. I was a Major of an army, I was supposed to be observant and recognize details that most wouldn't. I desperately searched my memories, looking for any signs or clues that should have tipped my hand.

"I never noticed anything between the two either, Major Whitlock. Until yesterday afternoon." Mr. Blackburn correctly interpreted my scowl. "The two of them were unsupervised in the far corner of the vegetable garden. One of the house servants spied them and ran to find me. They were clearly familiar with each other."

At this revelation, I swore internally. My gut had been right, they had shared more than just a chaste kiss. "I see. Well this calls for disciplinary action, of course. I will inform Private Breen of this, but for Miss Blackburn's sake, it shall wait until after the wedding. Is that a fair compromise?"

Mr. Blackburn nodded, "I do ask that Private Breen be kept away from me until then. I cannot be responsible for my actions, and won't want my daughter to be a widow before her wedding day."

"Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me." I rose and walked briskly out of the room, briefly missing the sound of my boots on the floor. I wondered idly how amusing a sight it must be, to watch a decorated Major storm out of a meeting room in just his socks. Giving orders to a manservant that I not be disturbed until after supper, I withdrew to my room.

I pulled the heavy curtains firmly shut across the windows and properly prepared for bed. My head had resumed spinning and the double vision was threatening to return, objects blurring at the edges. Sleep was my only viable cure.

* * *

The next few days were blissfully uneventful. Robert joined Charles and I on our rides through town, making sure the city was still free from the Union threat. Private Breen knew he wasn't invited along for his company or his skill, and wisely kept his mouth shut. The emotional strain of planning a wedding was taking a toll on the house and I found myself searching for any excuse to get away from the repressive environment. That included a few trips to the brothel, but I had managed to keep better count of the tumblers I consumed.

I paid Alicia and her family a few more visits, always casually bringing up my request that they evacuate. My requests were always met with vague promises and vehement denials. I never pushed the subject too hard, I enjoyed my visits with family friends too much to alienate them.

One day when Alicia and I were strolling in her aunt's gardens, I decided I needed to confide the realities of the situation.

"Alicia, I want to tell you something, but you _must_ promise not to breathe a word of this to your mother and aunt until I say so. Okay?" I raked my fingers through my hair, happy to be out of uniform, even if for a brief period.

"Of course Jas. What is going on? I haven't seen you this nervous in forever."

"I'm afraid that there will be a real need to evacuate, and soon. For the past few weeks I've been observing Union ships in Galveston Harbor. They have been getting closer to the port the past few days. They haven't made a move to attack, but I wanted to warn you. I don't trust the looks of them."

"Union ships, here?" Alicia whispered in disbelief. "Of course I won't tell. It will only send Mother and Aunt Melly into a state. There's not enough smelling salts in the entire town for that situation." A small grin twisted Alicia's features.

Despite the severity of the situation, I couldn't help but laugh. Alicia had her mother down to a tee. I doubted Mrs. Perdue would be quite as bad as her sister. "I'll smuggle some in for you, when it comes down to it. I have my methods."

Alicia giggled. "Jas, I've missed this side of you. Jessie has too. You don't joke around with us anymore. This war has changed you."

I froze in my tracks, and slowly turned to face Alicia with a sad smile. "I know. I don't like it either. But, I have managed to keep things just a little light hearted around the boarding house. You'd be proud."

"Did you walk on your hands for everyone?" Alicia and Jessica had been enthralled with my newly discovered talent when I unveiled it on a break from school.

Every so often, they would still beg me to perform for them, taking delight in when I would lose balance and tumble into a convenient mud puddle. I was never fooled, knowing that my sister and her partner in crime were setting me up. If it made them happy, who was I to deny them? And then the war changed everything.

"Yes, and threw in a few back flips. We had a informal gymnastic competition just the other day. It broke up the monotony of the wedding planning."

Alicia rolled her eyes, having heard the censored version of the recent upheaval at the house. "Jas, just don't change."

"I won't kiddo. Not any time soon." I rumpled her hair before taking her arm and escorting her back to the house.

Alicia slapped my arm away and stuck her tongue out, "I can walk myself, thank you."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest, mocking her stance.

Alicia struggled for a moment, fighting to keep a straight face, before busting out in laughter, "I swear Jasper. Sometimes it's like you affect my mood. It's impossible to even _pretend_ to be annoyed at you."

"It's all a part of my charm." I winked and laughed along with her. We resumed our walk to the front of the house, where Mrs. Perdue and Mrs. Meyer were waiting on the front porch with pitchers of lemonade and iced tea, and plates of homemade cookies and sandwiches.

"Jasper Whitlock, you are looking far to skinny for my taste!" Mrs. Perdue exclaimed. "Come, sit with us for a while. We want to know all the details of the wedding."

I sank into a rocking chair, "To be honest ma'am, I've been avoiding the wedding planning. I would just get in the way if I attempted to help."

"Nonsense! Melanie, Alicia and I will come and help then. Tell Mrs. Blackburn to expect us tomorrow afternoon. We have known each other since we were girls ourselves, she shouldn't mind." Mrs. Meyer laughed, obviously remembering her childhood friend.

"I'll pass the message on." I bit back a grin as Alicia groaned audibly. I knew with their visit, I would be dragged into planning this fiasco as well.

As if reading my mind, Mrs. Perdue added, "We can use your skill in planning as well. You must be old hat at making arrangements and formal announcements by now."

We all chuckled and fell into an easy silence, sipping our drinks and munching on the cookies and sandwiches the servants kept serving. It was a peaceful afternoon, reminiscent of pre-war days back in Sugarloaf.

* * *

As promised, the following afternoon found the two sisters and Alicia pulling up to the boarding house in the family carriage, prepared to tackle a day of wedding planning. The arrival was greeted with squeals of delight from Rebecca and some of her childhood friends. New visitors were always exciting.

Mrs. Blackburn had been delighted to hear that her dear friends were coming over to help. She had admitted to me that she was beginning to become a bit overwhelmed.

I was waiting outside along with Robert and Charles to escort the women in. Mrs. Perdue attached herself to Robert's arm as she stepped out of the carriage and Charles went to Alicia's side. As I was helping Mrs. Meyer down, we both observed the ease and familiarity at which Alicia and Charles addressed each other.

"He's always been a brother to her Jasper. Just like yourself." Mrs. Meyer whispered in my ear, noticing the tension in my shoulders. "You only have one wedding to help plan today."

I blew out a breath I hadn't known I was holding, "That's a good thing. I don't think I could handle two of them."

"Well, let's see how you can handle one of them. Shall we?"

I nodded and led Mrs. Meyer into the sitting room which had been transformed into wedding planning central. My eyes widened at the sight of fabrics draped over every available surface, ribbons cascading into puddles on the floor and stacks of stationary threatening to collapse at the slightest sneeze. What had Robert gotten this company into?

"Major Whitlock has volunteered his service as well, Rachel." Mrs. Meyer addressed Mrs. Blackburn, throwing me immediately to the wolves. "He's quite good at making lists, and has wonderful penmanship."

"Wonderful! Major Whitlock, if you could help address the invitations, and then perhaps make sure Cook has the proper ingredients for the dinner, if you have time." Mrs. Blackburn fluttered about nervously, trying to keep everyone in the room on task and not break down herself.

"Of course Mrs. Blackburn. It will be my pleasure." Alicia caught my eye and grimaced as I spoke, she knew how thrilled I was to be helping.

I settled into an open chair and pulled the list of addresses towards me, and began the tedious task of addressing envelopes. I planned to make quick work of my assigned tasks and then escape to the barn, wanting to spend quality time with my neglected horse.

I was mistaken at the monotony of planning a wedding, soon finding myself caught up in the laughter and stories that floated about the room. Mrs. Perdue, Blackburn and Meyer all regaled us with tales from arraigning their own weddings. Apparently a wedding ceremony was a multiple day production.

Many of the young women in the room sighed and wished out loud that they would be so lucky to find a man of their own one day.

I kept my head bent to my work, avoiding the batted eyelashes directed towards me. I had no desire to settle into a marriage, I was entirely too focused on my military career. It wouldn't be fair to any lady that I courted. I had long since resigned myself to remaining a bachelor, a fact that never bothered me. I was more concerned to one day learn my sister would be betrothed than to find myself a bride.

"Major Whitlock, is there any lucky lady that has caught your eye?" Mrs. Blackburn asked, genuine curiosity shining in her eyes.

"No ma'am. I'm afraid I'm a little too rough around the edges to settle down just yet." I flashed a disarming smile

"Rough around the edges?" Mrs. Perdue scoffed, "You are the epitome of a southern gentleman if there ever was one."

I blushed deeply, flattered by her evaluation of myself, and waved off the compliment. "Thank you, Mrs. Perdue. I'm afraid you might be a little biased though."

"Yes, Aunt Melly. You've watched our Jasper grow into the man he is. It's not fair to pass judgment. Though, I tend to agree, there is something about a man in uniform." Alicia piped up from behind a bolt of fabric she was refolding. She was hushed by her mother, but dissolved into giggles as the other girls nodded their agreement.

"Y'all flatter me." I drawled, laying my accent on thickly, watching the younger girls swoon. I caught Alicia's eye and smirked. Two could play at her game.

When my invitations were addressed and sealed, I couldn't bring myself to leave the party. Instead I volunteered to wind a skein of yarn around my hands as Mrs. Meyer finished crocheting the table runner for the buffet. It was a peaceful way to spend the afternoon. The tension and stress of the wedding seemed miles away, even as the date grew closer and closer.

"Thank you for staying Jasper. Your presence makes this easier on everyone."

"My pleasure Mrs. Meyer. And this time, I mean it." I grinned, recalling my dread from earlier.

* * *

_I know the last bit of the chapter was fluff, but Jasper wanted to get away from everything for a bit. He's going to have his hands full shortly._

_Let me know what you think. Reviews are like Jasper's accent - dreamy._


	6. Wedding Bells

_A/N - A few quick facts - Jasper's horse in this scene is based off of my own personal horse, a Morgan named Tuxedo, a result of me starting this chapter while at the barn with him._

_Morgan horses were a very popular breed during the Civil War, and even Stonewall Jackson rode one throughout all his battles - Little Sorrel. Many Confederate soldiers would use them in battle because of their even temperament, and versatility, nothing seems to phase them. _

_Many thanks to Jen for keeping me sane and on track with Jasper's story. I couldn't tackle this without your support._

_**Stephenie Meyer owns Jasper and Twilight, she just lets us play with him.**_

* * *

Chapter Six: Wedding Bells

Once Alicia's family had introduced me to the art of planning a wedding, my schedule became fuller than ever and the two weeks seemed to fly by. Even with the amount of work everyone was putting in, I wasn't sure if this would get pulled off.

It was only two days before the big day, and once again, I found myself in charge of retrieving packages and deliveries. It seemed that I was the only one capable of making sure our tight schedule was followed. Mr. Blackburn had muttered something about my command of the situation when he caught me wondering out loud about this.

Although I could have easily walked down to the dressmaker's shop, my Morgan gelding needed the exercise, and I needed to be alone. Riding meant nobody could offer to accompany me without me having to wait for them to tack up, whereas a walk meant anyone could join me in an instant. We were riding at a relaxing pace when I felt his body tense beneath me, his head and ears following screaming children in the distance.

"Easy Tux." I murmured. As a warhorse, Tuxedo was second to none, but there was something about children that set him off, made him antsy. I couldn't blame him, children had the same effect on me.

I dismounted at the front steps of the shop and quickly tied him to a support beam for the awning. "Stand."

I walked briskly through the front door, startling the proprietor, "I'm here to pick up the dress for the Breen - Blackburn wedding." My tone was no nonsense, I didn't want to wait around all afternoon for the woman to package a dress.

"Oh! Of course." She scurried off to some back room and returned a moment later with a bulky package, bundled tightly. "I rewrapped it, so it would not get dusty on your ride back."

"Thank you ma'am." I bowed and pushed off the wall I had been leaning against. Turning on my heel, I was out the door in the blink of an eye. Dress shops always made me anxious, I had spent too many afternoons with my mother and sister in the one back home. Being poked and prodded by needles sounded worse than being shot at. Okay, so I was being dramatic, it still wasn't my idea of a fun time.

I swung back up on Tuxedo after unhitching him and securing the package in one of my saddlebags. Resisting the urge to gallop off into the wind, I settled for keeping Tux at a steady walk and dragging out my return for as long as possible.

I did not mind helping Robert and Rebecca out, but between keeping a professional eye on the harbor and this fiasco, I was running out of time for me. When I enlisted in the army, I knew what I was in for: fighting and blood and weapons. I did not sign up for a wedding.

It was suppertime when I finally returned to the Blackburn house. I had drawn a five minute ride into a half hour escape. I wasn't gone long enough to be missed, but I was gone long enough for my sanity to recover.

I peered into the parlor, the parcel carefully tucked under one arm, "Mrs. Blackburn, Rebecca's dress." I presented the brown bundle and quickly made my escape before I was dragged into another project.

Waiting in my office was an unopened letter from Colonel Cook that I was eager to unseal. I was hoping it was my long awaited reply to my request for advice regarding the Union ships. Patrolling the shore everyday wasn't making a difference, and I was beginning to crave action.

Settling into my new-to-me wingback chair, gifted to me by Mr. Blackburn when he decided to rearrange his study, I broke the seal on my letter.

_Major Whitlock,_

_Thank you for writing me about this pressing matter regarding your post at Galveston Harbor. I regret that it has taken me so long to reply._

_Hold off on any combative action, unless you are attacked. I will be making my way to Galveston at the end of this current month and will observe the harbor myself. Your idea of an evacuation is a smart one, one we will discuss further upon my arrival._

_Please give my regards to the future Private and Mrs. Breen. Your discretion with this matter was impeccable and admirable. I will be happy to discuss disciplinary action with you as well._

_Yours,_

_Colonel Jos. Cook_

I had to squint and re-read the letter a few times before I could fully decipher the Colonel's letter. When I was done, I breathed a sigh of relief. I trusted the Colonel to help protect this town. For the first time in a while, the pressure would be off my shoulders and I would be allowed to be just a soldier once again.

Resting my head against the back of the chair, I shut my eyes and absorbed the sounds of the house, my mind wandering away from the war. From the silence of my room, I could hear the squeals of delight as Rebecca ripped open the package holding her dress. I bit back a grin, knowing what was about to happen.

A minute later, a soft knock at my door was followed by an even softer voice, "Major Whitlock?"

"Come in." I rose as a timid, blushing Rebecca cautiously opened the door and entered the room, "How may I help you Miss Blackburn?"

"Thank you. For the dress. It's beautiful." Tears were welling in her eyes, and she dabbed at them with the back of her left hand before accepting my handkerchief.

"It's a gift from the entire company. Every bride deserves to walk down the aisle in white." I found myself staring at my boots, uncomfortable with the amount of gratitude Rebecca was trying to convey.

With a wail, Rebecca launched herself into my arms for a hug before pulling away quickly. The tears were flowing freely now, "I don't know how you managed…but the dress, it fits perfectly. Everything is just what I always dreamed of. It is all so surreal. Thank you."

"You are very welcome Miss Blackburn." I bowed as she rushed from the room, her beaming smile a direct contrast to the tear stains on her cheeks. I was glad my company was able to make her wedding day that much brighter. Mr. Blackburn had reluctantly agreed to our plan, even he couldn't bear to see his daughter down the aisle in anything other than white. The fact that I had managed to procure satin was an added bonus, it paid off to befriend blockade runners.

"Jas?" Charles poked his head into my office, not bothering to knock. "Did she like it?"

"Yes." I chuckled. "You could say that."

"You did good. I know how much you are _loving_ this mayhem. In three days, it will all be over." Charles laughed, shaking his head before continuing down the hall to his room. Judging by his uneven gait, Charles had already started celebrating.

I shook my head in return as he walked away. I would need to wait until he was sober before I could tell him about my letter from the Colonel. I wanted to warn him before I held a meeting with the rest of the men, after the wedding. Crossing to my desk, I sat and began making a list of what I wanted to cover. I knew Colonel Cook would want to meet with the men as well, but some things just would not be able to wait.

Within a half hour, I had finished my lists and was working on long overdue letters to my family. I kept my mother's focused on the wedding details, light hearted things I knew she would be interested in. With Jessica, I could be much more straightforward and honest. Jessie claimed I had not scared her yet, but with the way she wrote, I had my doubts.

It felt nice to spend the rest of the day performing menial tasks and generally keeping out of everyone's way. Tuxedo and I managed to go on a long gallop after dinner, successfully wearing ourselves out. The wind whipping through my hair tangled my curls and freed my mind. For a while, I managed to forget I was a soldier at war, and was back on my Sugarloaf plantation, jumping fences with Charles and our other childhood friends.

* * *

The big day had finally arrived. Robert and Rebecca were getting married, and the entire house was in a panic. Guests weren't due to arrive until four or five in the evening, just in time for a twilight wedding; but at eleven o' clock in the morning, the Blackburn household was still running ragged. My troops were being a huge help, moving and rearranging furniture while keeping Robert away from his bride. Emotions were off the charts and I found myself never knowing who I should comfort or calm down. I finally gave up and retreated to the backyard to 'supervise' the decoration process.

My brow furrowed in confusion the first time Mrs. Perdue asked my opinion of the arbor placement. From her accent, I could have sworn she asked about the harbor's placement.

"No you silly boy, the arbor. Where the minister and wedding party will stand, at the end of the aisle." She laughed, pointing out the object only a hundred yards away.

"Oh." I paused, taking in the scene, "It needs to be moved about a foot to the right. That will center it between the two gardens."

"Hmm. I do believe you are right." Mrs. Perdue bustled off to help some of my men adjust the lattice arch to the suggested position.

I raised my eyebrows, impressed that she had taken my suggestion. Maybe I could be good at this sort of thing.

Once the arbor was in place, I started moving chairs into neat, even rows, and helped roll out a red carpet over wooden planks acting as the aisle. I had suggested walking pavers, but was shot down with the reminder that Rebecca would be in heels and needed a flat surface to glide over.

"This is why I was staying out of the way!" I protested to Alicia after her mother yelled at me for doing something wrong once again. Mrs. Meyer had asked me to adjust the flowers, and apparently I had done it wrong. "I'm so confused."

"It's a girl thing." Alicia patted my arm before showing me the correct way to drape garlands. "You aren't expected to understand. It just makes her feel better to have someone to lecture."

I rolled my eyes and mimicked her movements, trying to hang the garlands as precisely as Alicia was. I couldn't get my large hands to cooperate with tying tiny, invisible knots on the garland and chairs at the end of each row. "Damn it."

"Watch your language young man!" Mrs. Blackburn scolded from two rows in front of me. "There are little children here now."

"Sorry ma'am." I apologized sheepishly, "Alicia, can you help me tie these knots if I hold the flowers in place?"

"Sure thing Jas."

With the two of us working as a team instead of individually struggling, the garland was hung on the chairs, and I even managed to straighten out the arbor's decorations. My height allowed me to reach parts that the women had missed. "At least I'm good for something."

"Jasper, you're helping more than you realize." Mrs. Perdue commented, stepping back to take in the entire picture.

"Anything else I can do out here Mrs. Blackburn?" I asked, dusting off my hands on the worn fabric of my trousers.

"I think that's all Major. When the guests arrive, you may escort them to their seats, but until then, I think we have it all under control. Oh! If you see Mr. Blackburn, kindly warn him that my mother has made the trip."

"Yes ma'am" I made a mental note to steer clear of Mr. Blackburn after I passed Mrs. Blackburn's message along. Something told me that the two of them didn't get along very well.

I passed through the hall of the house, peering into doors, trying to locate the father of the bride. When I found him, he was in his study, staring off into space. "Mr. Blackburn? I have a message from your wife."

"Yes Major?" The man sighed. He looked horrible, in need of a long nap.

"Her mother made the trip. Are you alright?"

"I'm losing my little girl. One day when you are a father, you'll understand what it's like. I won't be surprised if you feel this when your baby sister gets married." He took a deep breath, "Thank you for passing on the message Major Whitlock. If you'll excuse me, I'd like my last few hours alone before the mayhem begins. Maybe catch up on my missing sleep."

"Of course sir." I backed slowly out of the room, pulling the door shut behind me. I felt his pain and sorrow as if it were my own, and understood his desire to be alone before he had to put on a happy face for the rest of the community.

Rebecca and Robert's engagement had taken a toll on the entire family, even if no one wanted to admit it. Mr. and Mrs. Blackburn were hardly speaking to each other, and Rebecca was torn between trying to keep both parents happy. Robert's presence in the house was also a constant thorn in Mr. Blackburn's side, and he took to tailing me when I went out to run missions.

I stood in the foyer, at a loss as to what to do. I was officially getting in everyone's way whenever I tried to help. Taking a deep breath, I turned on my heel and disappeared to my room. Passing Charles on his way down the stairs, I commented, "Someone come find me when it's time to help the guests. I'm of no use otherwise."

"Aye, aye sir." He saluted, mockingly, drunk once again.

"Oh and Sergeant?"

"Yes?"

"Lay off the booze. You reek." I laughed at the look of shock on Charles's face before we went our separate ways to enjoy the calm before the storm.

* * *

_So our Jasper's not so great with wedding planning and decorations. The next chapter will be the nuptials between Rebecca and Robert, I felt they deserved Jasper's undivided attention._

_Let me know what you think - reviews are like a good long gallop, rewarding._

_~B_


	7. Vows

**Quick note - I have finally given in and created a blog for this story. The link is in my profile. As of right now, it's nothing fancy, but I hope it will help explain some things in this story.**

**Thanks again to javamomma0921 (Jen) for all of her help with this story, and even bringing up the idea of possibly entering a canon contest. I'm still undecided there.**

**I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters, they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Nor do I own the events of the Civil War. That belongs to history.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Vows

I meandered downstairs at half past three, straightening the jacket of my dress uniform, and pulling the cuffs further over my black gloves. I had spend the remainder of the afternoon trying to fix my appearance. I had managed to tame my wild curls with a dab of pomade and shave the stubble off my chin and upper lip, but beyond that, I was a hopeless mess.

Mrs. Blackburn had kindly arranged for the laundering and repairs of our uniforms and the servants offered to polish our boots. I had declined the polishing, preferring to achieve the mirror shine myself. I found the manual labor relaxing.

"Major." Charles greeted me with a smirk as I took my post next to him.

"Sergeant." I grinned. The two of us always felt out of place when we were forced to dress up, and the result was often a failure for at least one of us to keep a straight face in a serious situation.

"You ready for the fun to begin?" I asked, the sarcasm heavy in my voice.

"Yes. I am happy for Robert, don't get me wrong, but you are right. This has turned into one giant mess."

"Agreed. Just try to hold your tongue once you start drinking." I warned, watching the first carriage draw up to the house. "And…we're officially on duty."

In unison, Charles and I stepped up to the carriage and helped to escort the female occupants through the house. Over the next hour and half we repeated our motions, making small talk as we escorted guests into the backyard. I lost count of how many times I muttered something indistinct in response to being asked how happy I was for the couple. Truthfully, I was not sure.

The backyard had been transformed beautifully, awash with flowers and some kind of white, gauzy fabric. I was pleased to note that my garlands had remained in their original positions, at least as far as my eye could discern.

Charles and I slipped into two chairs in the back row on the groom's side, and nodded to the rest of the company. From my position, I could quietly observe what was going on around me.

Robert stood at the altar, his rugged, sun-burnt face surprisingly pale. His fingers twitched nervously at his sides as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. Yet, despite his obvious nerves, his mouth was spread into a huge grin.

Mrs. Blackburn was in the front row, beaming as well, but dabbing tears out of her eyes with a lace handkerchief. My observations of the crowd lead me to Alicia and her family. Mr. Perdue had made it out of the house, and the three ladies were doting on him before the ceremony began.

All the emotions I was witnessing were positive ones: happiness, joy and love. Nobody else seemed bothered by how quickly their courtship had progressed. For everyone's sake, I hoped it was a blissful union. I hoped the infatuation lasted.

Off to the side, tucked under an rear awning of the house, the hired band began to play a joyful, familiar march, setting the tone for the rest of the evening. All the guests rose, turning to face the back door of the house.

The couple had decided not to have bridesmaids or groomsmen, keeping the wedding simple. Robert had explained to me privately that neither of them were very close to anyone in the town, and wanted to avoid insulting anybody they decided to exclude. The reasoning made perfect sense to me, even if Mrs. Blackburn continually begged her daughter to reconsider.

An audible gasp rushed through the crowd at the first sight of Miss Rebecca Blackburn. She had been tucked away with her mother and her mammy since suppertime, getting ready for her big day.

Now, Rebecca was a vision in white satin. Her usually stick straight hair had been transformed into a cascade of light brown curls. And with the sun dancing off the crystals in her veil, the crowd discovered hints of blonde amongst the strands. Her rosy cheeks were the result of her blushing as all eyes settled on her.

I noted, with a sigh of relief, that the wedding gown did indeed fit perfectly. The gentle shape of the bodice with its full cap sleeves and full skirt enhanced her tiny waist, or so the dressmaker had claimed. Judging by the murmurs and muted whistles, she was correct. The train on the gown flowed elegantly behind her, accented by the gold leaves embroidered along the bottom hem.

Clutching her father's arm, Rebecca cautiously glided town the aisle toward Robert and the minister. I could have sworn I heard Mr. Blackburn whisper in his daughter's ear to slow down and enjoy the moment. I stole a closer glance at their faces as they passed. Their matching hazel eyes were shining with tears, Rebecca's making tiny tracks down her cheeks.

When her gaze focused finally on Robert, her lips parted into a grin. Throughout the rest of her walk, her eyes never left his, and I suspected they would remain locked throughout the ceremony. The two made a handsome couple. Mr. Blackburn pressed his daughter's hand into Robert's and sat down heavily next to his wife. When seated, he allowed himself to dab at his own eyes with a handkerchief, thinking everybody was too focused on the happy couple to pay him any mind.

I had attended one other wedding prior to this, a drawn out affair in a stuffy old church, in the middle of the afternoon on a hot July day. In my eyes, this ceremony was already one hundred times better. The weather tonight was cooler, but still pleasant, and we were outdoors.

The minister had a deep, clear voice that effortlessly carried through the backyard. When he asked us to "speak now or forever hold your peace," I held my breath, praying no soul would object. After a moment's pause, the minister was able to segue smoothly into the vows.

Robert's voice carried just as well, his pride making up for any nerves he was experiencing earlier in the day. His hands trembled slightly as he slid the thin gold band onto Rebecca's thin finger. At this act, Mrs. Blackburn stifled a sob into her handkerchief while Mr. Blackburn awkwardly patted her back.

Rebecca initially had to be prompted to speak up, both by the minister and her mother, but as she progressed through her half of the vows, something changed. Her voice grew stronger, and filled with unbridled emotion. Robert's ring slid onto his finger effortlessly, Rebecca's movements as sure as the sun.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," The minister intoned, smiling at the couple.

Robert bent his head and pressed a sweet kiss on Rebecca's lips. It lasted just a few seconds, but the entire yard could feel the love it carried.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Robert Breen. Please rise."

Powerful applause filled the air as the married couple processed down the aisle, back into the house where they would receive the guests before carriages escorted us all to the rented church hall. I was forced to stifle a yawn, feeling emotionally drained from the past two weeks. One thing was certain, I would sleep well tonight. I couldn't deny that I was excited about the dancing later tonight, I had a few tricks up my sleeves.

"Major Whitlock!" Mrs. Perdue appeared at my side. "Won't you ride to the reception with us? Mr. Perdue isn't up to being out all night, and we would love for you to be our escort."

"Of course ma'am. I would be honored." I agreed and quickly arranged for a manservant to drive Mr. Perdue home. I felt it was my responsibility to look out for all members of the family, even if Mr. Perdue insisted he would be just fine setting off on his own.

I then made my way through the receiving line, congratulating the newlyweds. The pair wore matching smiles and when they weren't being addressed, were busy gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Blackburn stood next to them, somberly thanking the guests for coming and helping them celebrate this joyous day.

Mrs. Blackburn's mood belied the smile she forced upon her face. Already, she was missing her little girl. In my gut, I knew she wouldn't be celebrating long during the reception. I made a mental note to watch her liquor consumption, and that of Mr. Blackburn.

By the time the Perdue family carriage arrived at the reception, the band and party was in full swing. Many of the young ladies, including Alicia, had changed into ball gowns, ready for a night of dancing and frivolity. The styles and colors varied, but all the skirts were wide, full and ruffled, made for swinging around ankles and showing off shoes as their wearers soared across the floor.

The deep green taffeta of Alicia's dancing gown brought out the red in her hair, and accented the green of her eyes. She was growing up quicker than I expected. In my mind she was still too young to be sporting the bare shouldered look that was popular.

When the bandleader announced the next dance, I turned to Alicia, "May I have the honor of the next dance ma'am?"

"Of course!" Alicia grinned, knowing what I had planned. She was eager to show off as well.

The Virginia Reel was a favorite of mine, I could perform each variation without blinking an eye, and more often than not, I didn't need a caller. Alicia, my sister and I had many opportunities over the years to practice. Despite my tall frame, I never went through a gangly, awkward stage, and was able to keep full control over my limbs, allowing for a graceful dance experience.

I spun Alicia effortlessly across the dance floor, leaving the other couples in our wake. When the partners finally remained fixed, the two of us added our own twists and spins, making the dance more complicated than it needed to be. For a time, we were lost in our own little world. When the song ended, I bowed to a giggling Alicia and returned her grin with one of my own.

"Jas, I've missed this. The days of you escorting Jessie and I to social functions, putting the other boys to shame with your dancing skills." Alicia sighed as we wandered over to the punch bowl. "The other girls used to be pea green with envy when you showed up."

"I miss my dancing days too. Reminds me of simpler times, but I doubt the girls were that jealous. I wasn't that great of a dancer, I just had fun with it." I rolled my eyes, searching my memory for any sign of jealousy, but came up blank.

"Simpler times indeed." She agreed, half listening to the bandleader announce the next dance, while giving the band a short break. "Oooh, a waltz. I'm sitting this one out Jas. I still can't dance it, even if you lead."

I walked Alicia over to her mother and aunt before cutting across the dance floor. There was someone else I owed a dance to.

Robert and Rebecca were swaying in on spot, blissfully unaware of their surroundings, or the fact that currently there was no music playing. As I approached, I heard the band cue up, perfect timing.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Breen?" I asked, placing a hand on Robert's shoulder and greeting the pair with a small smile.

To my immense shock, and pleasure, Rebecca removed her hands from Robert's and graced me with a true smile. I had expected her to shy away and look to Robert for guidance. "I would be honored, Major Whitlock."

Robert and I exchanged bows, and I cautiously began leading Rebecca in on of Texas's slower waltzes. Rebecca was shorter than even Alicia, and my tall frame looked awkward next to her. I resisted the urge to slouch, knowing I would look ridiculous and my dancing would suffer.

"Major Whitlock?" Rebecca spoke softly, causing me to bend my head to hear, "Robert and I want to thank you. For being so supportive, and not being terribly harsh on Robert. I know we caused a lot of trouble and dishonor for your company."

"Mrs. Breen, to see how happy the two of you are makes some of this worth it. I've known Robert for a while, and have not seen him this relaxed since he joined my troop." I smiled warmly, "Sadly, my Colonel is coming to town, and he is in charge."

"Oh, I understand." A blush flushed her cheeks, from embarrassment as the severity of the situation hit her.

"I'll be putting in a good word for him, but I cannot, in good conscience, make any promises. I do not wish to see you getting your hopes up. I'm not sure what the Colonel will decide."

"We wouldn't dream of asking you to fully forgive him, or even to fully pardon him. We just wanted to express our gratitude for all that you _have_ done for the two of us. For one, I can never fully thank you for this wonderful dress." Rebecca blushed deeper, and smoothed her hands over the full satin skirt, admiring it with her fingers.

"Once again, you are very welcome."

The new Mrs. Breen and I finished our waltz in silence, focusing on the happiness of the situation instead of the severity. Occasionally, I would whisper the next steps in advance, to avoid stepping on her delicate feet. She would blush in return, and try to keep in time with the music.

"Thank you for the dance Mrs. Breen." I smiled as Robert came to fetch his bride. "And congratulations to the both of you. Enjoy the rest of the night."

I danced a few more times throughout the evening, making sure to give Mrs. Meyer and Mrs. Perdue their spins across the floor. Alicia and I paired up for another Virginia Reel, drawing a crowd as we played to their reactions. Our fancy footwork drew a few gasps as it appeared I came close to stepping on her toes, or her on mine.

Excusing myself to catch my breath, I lingered by the punch bowl, quietly observing the bliss that had settled over the crowd. It was a pleasant feeling to witness, knowing deep down that the city of Galveston would not be calm for long.

Bidding farewell to Alicia's family, and ensuring Charles would escort the ladies home, I began my solitary walk back to the boarding house a few minutes later.

I intended to once again use the back entrance, to show my respect for the family. Mr. and Mrs. Blackburn had left after dancing with their daughter and son-in-law. They claimed that dancing was best left for us younger kids.

The night had cooled significantly since the ceremony had ended, and I found myself wishing for my wool pea jacket, which was currently thrown carelessly over the back of a chair in my office. I walked briskly, not wanting to be out in this weather longer than necessary, and risk catching cold. I needed to be in full health when the Colonel arrived. It wouldn't do to have a congested chest.

I shook off the negative thoughts that threatened to invade my overworked brain. I wanted to remember this night for what it was: a fun evening out with dear friends, celebrating the nuptials of one of my men. Robert and Rebecca Breen deserved the happiness, and I'd be dammed if I let anything ruin their night, including myself.

* * *

_This chapter was probably the hardest for me to write, and a sincere thank you goes out to Jen for helping me salvage it. She knows how upset I was with Jasper at one point._

_On my blog are video links to the Virginia Reel and the Texas Waltz. The music might not fit the time period, but it provides a good visual. Rebecca and Alicia's dresses are featured as well. Do you think Jasper did a good job picking the wedding gown out?_

_Let me know what you think - reviews are like dancing with Jasper._


	8. Shimmer

_A/N: Thank you for the sweet reviews I received for the last chapter. It made the difficulty of writing and battling with Jasper worth it. Thank you to Jen, my lovely beta, for helping me with an idea or two for this chapter while battling a migraine. She's a champ!_

_**As always, I do not own the Twilight saga or Jasper Whitlock. That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

Chapter Eight: Shimmer

My walk was relaxing. I had the chance to actually stop and look at the stars and search for the constellations in the sky. I used to lie on my back in the horse pasture back home and get lost in the magnitude of it all. I was always in awe at how small I was in the grand scheme of things.

It was a clear out, without a cloud in the sky and the moonlight shining bright. A sparkle in the distance, out by the harbor, caught my eye and I instinctively turned to investigate, stepping off the road to draw closer.

What I saw took my breath away and made my brow furrow with worry. Three young ladies stood shoulder to shoulder, overlooking the water, their backs to me. The faint shimmer seemed to be coming from the air surrounding them. Even from a distance, I could tell they were beautiful. My concern came from their manner of dress. Judging by tonight's sudden cold snap, we were in for a chilly autumn and yet these three were parading about in nightgowns. Surely they must be freezing. I wondered what brought them out on such a night and in such a state. I racked my brain to find a logical explanation as to why they wore no jacket or overcoat or anything but thin filmy fabric. And where was their male companion? Surely they couldn't be out without supervision. It wasn't proper.

"Of all nights to forget your jacket, you have to stumble upon people who could make better use of it." I muttered to myself, glaring at my boots in frustration, "You are supposed to be a gentleman Jasper!"

When I looked back up, intending to offer to rent the girls a room in the nearby hotel, they were gone. Vanished into thin air. I rubbed my eyes, thinking that perhaps they had moved closer to the shore. I peered closer, straining into the darkness of the water. No, they weren't there, and I hadn't heard them leave. No muffled shouts or screams had indicated any danger either. Where had they gone?

I shook my head in disgust. It was clear my exhaustion was playing tricks on my mind and I should have known better than to take them seriously. At least I could blame it on sleep, and not on drink. I had stayed away from the liquor tonight. Being sober didn't make my hallucinations any more excusable.

"Keep moving Whitlock." I spat into the dirt before trudging back up the road. Before my side trip, I was almost to the Blackburn residence where a warm bed awaited me.

But still, no matter how hard I fought it, I could not get the three mysterious figures out of my mind.

Once in my room, I stripped down, collapsed onto the bed and fell into an uneasy sleep filled with dreams of shimmering waters and beautiful strangers.

* * *

I woke up late the next morning, my feet throbbing from spending an entire night dancing in riding boots. I was thankful that nothing else, including my head, seemed to ache. I never missed the pounding that occurred after a night of drinking.

Groggily, I cracked one eye open and glared at the offending sun blaring through the windows. In my haste to sleep, I had forgotten to draw the curtains. I groaned and rolled back over, throwing a pillow over my head, effectively blocking the sun.

An insistent knock at the door reminded me why I was awake in the first place. "Master Whitlock, Mistress Blackburn tol me to ask if you wanted coffee."

I recognized the brusque voice as that of Rebecca's Mammy, and struggled to find a polite response, "Yes please Ruby. I'll be down shortly."

"Oh no, Master Whitlock. I's got it here. You stay put. I's seen worse. 'Member that." With that, she barged in as I struggled to remain decent.

"Ruby!" I protested, clutching the bedcovers to my bare chest. If I was not fully awake before, I was now. After much begging and pleading, I convinced Ruby to leave to coffee on my dresser. When the door shut with a click, I collapsed back on my pillow with a groan. It was going to be one of those days.

The smell of the coffee teased my nose, making it impossible for me to ignore. I climbed out of bed, my joints and muscles protesting. I threw on a pair of pants and grabbed the coffee. Strolling over to the window, I gazed out to the water, watching the waves rolling in. The union boats were still bobbing in the distance, but still closer than I had originally noted less than a month ago. The sight made me uncomfortable. What was going on with them, why were they there?

I shook my head, and focused on a different train of thought, something other than this War that I was living every day. _Focus Whitlock. Focus._

I found my mind replaying the events from last night. Not the wedding, though I would never forget that, but what I witnessed afterwards. With a well rested mind, the three women still remained a mystery. Over my mug of coffee, I found myself wondering what cause they had to be out that late, without supervision. From my judgments, they did not look old enough to be out alone, and certainly not out in the clothing they were wearing, if one could call it that. And their sudden disappearance, no body could possibly move that fast, that silently, even on horseback. The more I thought, the more questions I came up with, and the fewer answers I had.

I had almost convinced myself to go searching for them tonight, when a pebble tossed at my window broke my concentration. I cursed as the sound startled me and hot coffee splashed on my bare feet, pooling on the hardwood, black rivulets against a cherry grain.

"Hurry up and get decent Jasper! You've got company!" Charles shouted through the glass, laughing at my reaction. I glared and set my coffee down on the night table.

Directing my focus past Charles, I saw a military messenger waiting by the Blackburn's carriage mounting block, clutching a packet of parchment. Charles was lounging against a nearby hitching post, chattering away as the messenger stared blankly up at me. I acknowledged his presence and turned away from the window.

Confused, I threw on a shirt, buttoning it as I strolled down the stairs. I took my time, mulling over what the messenger could possibly be delivering. Charles, on the other hand, flung open the door, eager for me to get outside and solve this mystery.

"Delivery for Major Jasper Whitlock, sir." The messenger announced robotically, clearly bored with the situation.

"I am Major Whitlock. How can I help?" I arched an eyebrow, aware that the boy in front of me did not consider me accomplished enough to be a Major. I felt his disdain almost as if he had spat at my feet. I wished I had thought to grab my uniform jacket instead of a plain twill button down. I smoothed out my features, and focused on what he was explaining.

"Let-Letter from Colonel Joseph Cook. I need-d you to sign for it." The boy stuttered. I had gotten to him with just one look. Odd.

I scribbled my signature on some form the messenger handed me and nearly snatched the letter from his trembling hands. "Thank you. Does Colonel Cook expect a response?"

"N-no sir. Good day." With a hasty salute, the messenger clambered onto his horse and flew down the road in a cloud of dust.

"What on earth just happened?" Puzzled, I turned to Charles. Everything seemed off-kilter today, and I had only been awake and functioning for about an hour and a half.

"You intimidated the kid. You are pretty scary when you want to be. Not that I blame the kid, I mean, look at those scars." Charles gestured to multiple long, thin sword scars that crisscrossed visibly across my torso, even above the collar of my shirt. He shrugged, "He probably didn't know what to make of you, a Major cavorting about in civilian clothes."

"I wasn't trying to scare…wait. The Colonel must have warned him not to bullshit around, just give me the letter and leave. Screw the scars, I doubt he had time to notice them." I raked my fingers through my hair, tangling it up even further. "Let's see what the Colonel has to say."

_Major Whitlock,_

_Please be aware that I will be arriving in Galveston this next Saturday, September the 27__th__. Please brief your men. We have other matters to discuss as well, just between the two of us. I'll be staying at a local hotel, so no need to have the house mistress prepare a room._

_Col. Jos. Cook._

"Jas? What is it? You're scaring me now." Charles's voice was worried.

I exhaled and met Charles's eyes, "Colonel Cook will be in town this Saturday. He'll be here in five days, not counting today."

Charles lit a cigarette and grinned, "We'll get our answers."

"Indeed." I tried to match his eagerness, but my smile was forced. For the Colonel to move up the timing of his planned visit, something had to have happened. "We will find out soon enough."

Glancing at the letter one last time, I turned back to the house, wavering. The guests, including my men, were finally starting to wake, and I wanted to escape before someone cornered me and wanted to rehash the wedding. I was still overloaded from the emotions of the last few weeks and didn't trust myself to hold my tongue. I didn't want to deal with the blasted event anymore, after being immersed for so long. I needed to escape, think things over, I knew I was not being fair.

"Charles! I'm going for a ride. Tell the men we are having a meeting when I return in two hours. Everyone must be there. No exceptions."

"Even Robert?" Charles flicked the remains of his cigarette into the bushes, looking worried. "That will put a damper on things, or give him a bad case of -

"Even Robert. Last I checked, he is still a soldier in my company." I hastily interrupted, not wanting to hear where Charles's thoughts would take him. Harsh as it sounded, I needed all my men when I made the announcement. Colonel Cook's letter pulled the war to the forefront of my priorities. "I'll try to keep the meeting brief, if that is any consolation. I just need everyone to hear the news from me, not secondhand."

"Yes sir. I'll spread the word. Enjoy your ride." Charles eyed me warily, no doubt wondering what was racing through my mind. I knew I looked like a wild, deranged man, not the composed Major he had come to know.

"Thank you Charles. Try not to worry the men too much. I think I just need to cool off, be alone." I pinched the bridge of my nose and strolled towards the stable. I knew I could find a pair of boots in the tack room and successfully avoid entering the house. Solitude would be welcome for the next two hours. The day was still pleasant, and I had some investigating to do. I was headed to the ridge.

* * *

_Charles's POV_

I watched, concerned as Jasper stormed off to the stables, barefoot. Luckily, that wasn't unusual for him. He had been keeping his older pair of boots in the stables, just in case he got a sudden urge to ride. Like now.

In these past two weeks, I had seen a different side of my childhood friend. The rest of the company couldn't see the cracks in his façade, but I could. He was stressed, and couldn't hide it much longer. His normally laughing eyes had turned cold and hard, almost permanently narrowed with suspicion. He rarely laughed, and with the exception of his visit to the brothel with me two weeks ago, he never went out at night anymore. He was constantly at work in his study or in his room.

At first, I passed everything off as the residual stress from planning a wedding, and trying to discipline a solider without infuriating his bride-to-be; but now, after the wedding was over and done with, I wasn't sure what to make of his mood swings.

For example, his exchange with the messenger was completely out of character for Jasper. Even in his civilian clothes, Jasper made an imposing figure; six-foot-three, lean and well-muscled, not someone I would want to cross. The young boy was intimidated from the moment he observed a shirtless Jasper frowning into the distance from his window. The way the sun hit, each one of his battle scars was visible; slender sword and knife wounds, divots from flying shrapnel. And then, there was the calculating and cold expression as he came down the steps, stared down the boy and read the letter.

Before my eyes, Jasper had turned fully into Major Whitlock. I'd seen his persona in battle, riding his horse proudly, but he generally relaxed when it was just the two of us. He was able to separate his military life from his childhood life.

It made me worry. Clearly there was something more to Colonel Cook's visit to our town, something that Jasper wasn't divulging.

I lit another cigarette as Jasper trotted by on Tux, tipping his head in my direction. I cursed myself for not paying closer attention during our private conversations about the harbor. Jasper trusted me and I let him down. No wonder he had withdrawn into himself. He always had a knack of knowing our attitudes regarding certain situations.

I took a long drag and watched Jasper disappear down a side street. He was on a mission, and wherever he was headed, I hoped he found what he was looking for. I flicked the butt into the bushes, and went back into the house. I had bad news to break. Meetings were not our idea of a good time. A trip to the saloon or brothel however…I shook my head, clearing the thoughts.

I sighed and walked into the sitting room, where I found ninety eight percent of the company. Jasper was riding off to God knows where, and Robert was most likely indisposed. "Guys? Whitlock's gone ridin'. He wants a meeting in two hours, when he gets back. Mandatory, didn't say what about."

I tried to keep my tone casual and light, but the groans that followed were typical. Saloon and brothel trips were brought to my attention once again, "Make them quick if you have to go. At least you ain't breaking up a honeymoon next."

The guys laughed then, and hurried out the doors, to go satisfy themselves. I wished I could join them, but instead, I headed up the stairs, in search of Robert. I hoped his gun wasn't within reach. He could be a good shot when he focused.

* * *

_Jasper's POV_

My two hours had slipped by much too quickly but my mind already felt clearer. I had not discovered anything that would help me identify the mystery women from last night, so I tried my best to push them into the back of my head. The fresh breeze coming off the water centered my focus onto more pressing matters, and I hoped I could handle them rationally.

I feared I owed Charles and the rest of the men an apology for interrupting a planned off day with a meeting. Colonel Cook's letter had taken me off guard and I was following orders. I didn't expect to hold their attention for very long, just enough to let them know he would be in town. At least he would not be staying with us.

Turning Tuxedo away from the ridge, I urged him into a canter and rode back to the boarding house. It would not do to be late to my own meeting. The men would certainly get a kick out of it, and never let me live that error down, if they weren't already infuriated with me.

"You ready for us Major Whitlock?" Charles greeted me at the stable when I reined Tux in. "I sent the stable hands away, figured you wanted the privacy."

"Good thinking Sergeant. And yes, I'm ready. It's going to be brief." I grinned back at Charles, dismounting and wiping dust out of my eyes, effectively smearing it across my face. "It's too nice out to ruin the entire day for them."

"Yes sir." Charles saluted, turning away. "Oh, and welcome back Jas."

"Thanks Chas." I turned my attention to my sweaty horse, hurriedly removing his tack. After the meeting, he was getting a bath.

I was left in relative silence as Charles went to gather the men from wherever their day had taken them. When the muffled stomps of hooves and whinnies were interrupted by coughs and rustling fabric, I looked away from the saddle I had been wiping down.

"Give me one more second guys. This meeting will not take long." I set the saddle aside, perched on an open stall gate. "And I'm sorry, for breaking a promise, forcing a meeting on a day off, but it was important."

The men just nodded, many of them stone faced and annoyed with me. Avoiding any preamble, I jumped headfirst into the meeting. No reason to keep them angry at me any longer than I had to.

"Quick announcement. Colonel Cook will be in town this Saturday, and he has requested an audience with us. From what I've been able to gather, it's some serious business. I wanted y'all to hear it from me."

"The Colonel, here?" Robert gasped, his face growing pale. "What does that mean?"

His disbelief was echoed by the majority of the group standing in front of me. Our company had never had an official meeting with a Colonel or General. From their expressions, I could see they were confused and unsure what to make of this latest development.

"You want the truth?" I asked, looking each one of my men dead in the eye. "It means things are about to get very dirty around here. I don't have all the details yet, once I do, you all will know. Now go, enjoy the rest of your day."

Charles stuck around after the rest of the company disappeared. "Well, we'll see what everyone is made of, won't we?"

"I don't like this visit any more than the rest of them do. But I was telling the truth, it is about to get very dirty around here." I rested my arm across Tux's back, staring over Charles's head. "It is all so complicated right now. I don't know what to do."

"What you have always done. Lead us." Charles clapped me on the shoulder, giving me a sad smile. "I'm sorry too, for not paying more attention when you needed me to."

* * *

_A/N: When Jasper started giving me trouble with this chapter, my lovely beta suggested seeing if another character would talk to me, thus Charles's point of view. He was harder to write, but provided me with his look into what is going on with Jasper._

_If you liked it, or not, let me know what you think. Reviews are like seeing a shirtless Jasper._


	9. Anxious

_A/N - Sorry for the wait, but this chapter really marks the turning point for me, Jasper's story starts getting a lot more interesting, and I want to do it justice. Thank you all for your patience. For updates on the story, find me on Twitter (Beatlefnatic) or check out my blog._

_Huge thank you to Jen, my wonderful beta for letting me vent and helping me work through the anxiety I've been having about this story._

_**Twilight and it's characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. The Civil War belongs to history, and the original plot lines/characters belong to me.**_

* * *

Chapter 9: Anxious

When Charles left, I turned back to Tuxedo and buried my face in his neck. Emotionally, I was drained and I needed to toughen up. The men had a term for what I needed, a way to relax and get my mind off of things, but for the life of me, I could not think of the phrase. The Colonel's visit was not the time to breakdown. Shaking my head, I pulled away and hurriedly bathed my horse and finished cleaning my tack.

_Lead us. _Charles's words echoed in my head. He had so much faith in my abilities as a Major, never once expressing doubt or envy at my quick promotions. I needed to prove him right, prove that I could do this job. I had never doubted myself before, so why start now?

I finished up in the barn and hurried back to the house, eager to get rid of the dust, grime, grit and mud that had crept over every inch of my skin. I also needed to start organizing my notes for the Colonel, to show him what I had discovered since being appointed to Galveston. I had a lot of work to do before the week was over.

* * *

The rest of the week followed the same pattern: wake Charles from a drunken stupor, saddle the horses, ride our patrols around the town and occasionally check in at the nearby forts. The forts had been there since before my troop reported to Galveston, but weren't always occupied. The Colonel's upcoming visit had changed all that.

We always returned to the boarding house exhausted and road weary, but somehow Charles would find the energy to frequent the local saloon or his favorite brothel. I would use his absence to jot down my observations, write letters and keep up with my War Journal. Our lives had quickly become very predictable.

I was in the middle of sketching a map of the town on Thursday when it struck me that I had not written to my mother in a week. When I was used to writing everyday, a week suddenly felt like forever. Pushing my journal to the side, I pulled a blank sheet of parchment closer. Forgoing a formal opening, I began writing hurriedly, letting my thoughts pour across the page.

_Mama,_

_I miss you and Father and Jessie… more than I think I realized I would when I joined the military. I fear I don't tell you enough. I also don't tell you enough how much I love you and appreciate your support in everything I've done. From the time I was a boy until now, you've always stood by me. Thank you._

_The men and I are all nervous, getting ready for Colonel Cook's visit. Mrs. Meyer and Alicia have also postponed their trip back home to Sugarloaf. I suspect it is because Mr. Perdue isn't well, but also because they are hoping for an audience with the Colonel. Depending on how things go, after the meetings, I might see if some of the ladies from Mrs. Blackburn's church want to hold another bazaar like they did last fall. From what we have been told, it sure raised a lot of money for the troops. Money my company could use for weapons and new uniforms. We're lucky to still have a whole pair of boots, without too many patches._

_I don't know what to do really. I feel lost and overwhelmed. And I haven't felt this way in a long while. I just keep repeating your words to me, "You are worth it." I really hope you are right. I can not fail my men, not after we have come so far. I feel like I need to find my mental box again, to lock up all this worry and anxiety. I haven't had to do this in so long Mama. It scares me._

_Charles is doing well… for Charles. He's been a huge help with riding the patrols, but not with the planning. He still enjoys his drink a bit much, and his women. I can only hope he stays relatively sober for the Colonel's visit. I don't need another embarrassment; I'm still reeling from the last one. Which reminds me, the Colonel had mentioned in his last letter that he wants to help me with that as well._

_Give my love to Father and Jessie. Hopefully this War will be over soon and I will come home to you once again. Permanently._

_Your loving son,_

_Jasper_

Sealing the letter, I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders. There was something about confiding in my mother that made any day look brighter. Ever since I was a young boy, it had been my ritual to curl up at her feet and talk her ear off about my day. These letters were the closest I could get to that feeling. I felt a momentary flash of guilt bringing up Charles's drinking, but I knew I could trust my mother to be tactful with the information.

Feeling satisfied, I turned back to my sketches, adding small personal details I knew would make Jessie giggle. She delighted in the little moments, the moments where we were able to relax and enjoy ourselves. Who else would appreciate the best spot to catch fireflies, or where I fell into the harbor while goofing off with the cavalry? And who else would grin at the stick figure walking on his hands in the middle of a busy street?

I chuckled at the memories and finished my work for the evening. Mrs. Blackburn was helping cook a giant dinner, and I felt like company instead of being a recluse, locked in my room or office like I had done for so many nights these past few weeks. I stepped into the hall and stole a glance at the towering grandfather clock resting against the wall. I still had an hour before the food would be ready.

"Major! We're playing a few rounds of poker, you in?" One of my sergeants called up from the sitting room when he spied me.

I shrugged, "Sure. Give me a minute."

Quickly making sure I had locked all my papers in my desk, I pulled my office door shut and headed down the stairs to join the men.

"This is amazing. We finally pulled you out of your hole." The men grinned at me as I sat down.

I laughed in return, determined to enjoy myself, "Are you sure you won't regret asking me to come play?"

A cocky laugh, "We are sure."

"Let's play. Deal me in." I arched an eyebrow before arranging my face into a blank mask. I let the men think my poker skills were poor. Until now, I never gambled with my men.

The poker games were enjoyable, I won a few hands and roughly one hundred dollars in Confederate bills from the men who all appeared shocked at my skill. I could not help it if I could easily read their body language and not focus solely on their faces.

When we sat down to dinner, the table was piled high with food, Mrs. Blackburn seemingly intent on stuffing us to our gills. I was fairly certain she had left over ingredients from the wedding and did not want them spoiling in the pantry. The copious amounts could easily feed another full company of soldiers.

"Major Whitlock? Any further word on Colonel Cook's plans while he is visiting?" Mrs. Blackburn questioned just as I took a large mouthful of corn pone.

Hurriedly swallowing and taking a large swig of water, I replied. "From what I have been made privy to, his current focus is on meeting with the various troops that are now moving into the area. He has expressed a little interest in socializing, if time permits."

"Oh good! The ladies at Church are so eager to meet the Colonel." Mrs. Blackburn beamed. Ever since the wedding had passed, our hostess had returned to her bubbly, sometimes flighty and oblivious personality.

I winced inwardly, hating that I had to withhold information and lie to my hosts and my men. I was under strict orders not to reveal the real reason Colonel Cook was arriving. Even Charles did not know all the details, though he did have some suspicions.

I swallowed again, realizing she was waiting for a reply, "Yes ma'am. I'll be sure to bring it to the Colonel's attention. He is a busy man, but I am sure he will see what he can do."

"Thank you Major. You boys could certainly use less stress in your lives, and more fun. I just do not understand all the fuss this battle has caused."

I nearly choked on my food. The _fuss_ was not just about slavery, but also about the states' rights and being represented fairly in Washington. It was not just a battle; it was a war, and now _my_ commanding officer was coming into town and bringing more troops with him. Of course we were stressed. I forced my mouth shut, not trusting what I might say. For good measure, I shot a warning glare at my men. Luckily, they were smart enough to remain engrossed in their dinners.

I spent the rest of the meal in silence, occasionally nodding in distracted agreement with whatever Mrs. Blackburn was rambling on about. Mr. Blackburn would catch my eye and smile sympathetically whenever his wife continued to misunderstand the war. He might not agree that there was a war going on, but he understood why we felt the need to fight.

Meeting his eye, I felt an underlying amount of respect directed towards my men and I for what we were doing. In turn, I nodded in understanding, having the utmost respect for the man who allowed a troop of misfits to invade his house and disrupt his life while, with one exception, not throwing a huge protest over our every movement. At that moment, we understood each other.

* * *

Saturday morning arrived quickly, the sun shining brightly through my bedroom windows. I had been awake for a few hours, staring at the ceiling as my stomach churned anxiously. I was attempting deep, calming breaths but my nerves were too tightly wound. The sensation reminded me of the eve of my first battle: excited to see action, but scared shitless all the same.

I rubbed my left hand over my face before raking my fingers through my hair in a fruitless attempt to clear the few remaining vestiges of sleep from my brain. The fog clouding my mind was another sign of my nerves, I had retired to bed early, but still had a fitful night's sleep.

"Jesus Whitlock. What the hell is your issue? Get your ass out of bed." I muttered, annoyed at myself for how I was reacting. I was mentally prepared for the visit, there was no reason to act like a coward. I dragged myself out from under the pile of down comforters and feather-tick mattresses and stumbled over to the washbasin in the corner. At some point during the night, one of the house servants had filled it with fresh, lavender scented water. I wrinkled my nose slightly and sighed, grabbing a towel from the dresser.

Still groggy, even after washing up, I dressed myself in my best uniform and spent several minutes aimlessly searching for my dress boots. They had been propped up, polished to a mirror shine, right next to the dresser that housed the washbasin. They had been next to me the entire time.

I sank onto the foot of my bed and let me head fall between my hands. Hopefully I would be more put together by the time the Colonel arrived. All my insecurities seemed to be bubbling to the surface and I did not have the energy to deal with them. It was time to fall back on a childhood trick, and lock all my emotions into a box. My focus should solely be on the task at hand, the Colonel's visit.

"Time to face the day. Rise and shine Jasper." I mumbled, collapsing onto my back and allowing my head to hang over the edge, the blood rushing to my brain. "Ugh."

* * *

_Thank you all for being so patient with me, I really do appreciate it. I have some exciting news - the Twilight Awards website accepted this story for their 'Under the Radar' feature, and the Twimpage website (http:// twimpage. blogspot. com/) also featured a review! It's very exciting to see the word on my story get out to more people, so thank you to everyone who has recommended this._

_Let me know what you think, reviews help to ease Jasper's anxiety._


	10. The Big Day

_A/N - I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter, my personal and work life got really crazy since the last update, and I wasn't in the right mindset to write Jasper. Even pre-vamp, our Jasper is an emotional sponge. _

_As always, a huge thank you to Jen for helping me with this chapter - helping me batting major writers block, getting Jasper (and myself) past orange roses, and helping me find the census for the 1860s (Charles needed a last name!) If y'all haven't checked out her story, The Life (and Death) of Edward Anthony Masen, you really should. It is even up for an award!_

'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'-----------------------------

Chapter 10: The Big Day

Two hours later, at the still ungodly hour of six in the morning, I was pacing in the Blackburn's sitting room. I was uncertain as to what time the Colonel was arriving in Galveston and to the boarding house, but I was determined to be downstairs whenever he did arrive. Hopefully the wait wouldn't be too long, otherwise I would owe the Blackburn's a new carpet.

"Major Whitlock?" A soft voice spoke from the doorway. "You have a visitor."

"The Colonel?" I interrupted the servant eagerly.

"No sir. A Miss Meyer."

I struggled to hide my disappointment, arranging my face in a calm mask. "Send her in."

The servant bowed and ducked out of the room.

"Don't sound so thrilled to see me," Alicia laughed, entering the room. "I came here to wish you luck with the Colonel."

"This early?" I asked skeptically, pausing in my tracks.

"Jas, I know you. You are anxious and whenever you are anxious, you are up at the crack of dawn, wearing a rut in whatever is underneath your feet."

"Touché," I admitted sheepishly. I met her gaze and appraised her appearance. "There is more to your visit though."

Alicia dropped her eyes, lying through her teeth. "No. There's nothing else."

"Alicia Meyer, what is going on?" I demanded gently. "Alicia, look at me. What's wrong?"

"It's Uncle George. He - he's not doing well. The doctor suspects an early case of yellow fever. But none of us are sick. And all the news about the Union… well, Aunt Melly's finally taking you seriously." Alicia tilted her chin up defiantly, trying to mask the pain in her voice. "She doesn't know how much longer Uncle George has, and she doesn't want him in Galveston anymore."

"Alicia - I'm so sorry to hear this…" I hesitated, my arms half-outstretched for a hug before dropping them to my sides. "Tell me, how can I be of any help?"

"Evacuate us. Help us get to Houston… or Sugarloaf…home. The moment trouble arrives, get us _home_… You…Please…" Alicia's voice was cracking from the strain of holding back tears, everything betraying _her_ anxiety. I hadn't seen Alicia this out of sorts in years, since before the war. And then, it was over something trivial: a broken pane of glass that she was anxious to hide from her mother. This war had forced Alicia to grow into a young women long before her time.

"You have my word. How long have you known?" I helped Alicia into a chair and passed her my handkerchief. I could feel my own chest constricting with her pain.

"About Uncle George? Since right after Robert and Rebecca's wedding, when Uncle left early. I knew then that something was off. Uncle never misses a party. _You_ know this; everyone knows this. Why did it take Aunt Melly so long to admit it?" She half-sobbed.

Alicia's anguish cut through me like a bayonet as I searched for the right words. "She's in love with your Uncle George. We tend to turn a blind eye to the ailments of the ones we love, refusing to see the truth before it is too late."

Alicia snorted as tears tracked down her face, "Jasper Whitlock, I doubt you would know what love felt like, even if it came flying from a cannon ball. You've never courted a single woman in your life. What do you know of love?"

I shrugged, unsure of what Alicia wanted me to say. My promise to tend to her family personally had eased some of her fears and allowed her to return to teasing me, even when she was upset. Her retort reverberated in my thoughts, was I really blind to love? I awkwardly patted Alicia's arm as she dried her tears and smoothed her traveling gown absentmindedly.

Alicia rose from the chair after a few minutes of silence. "I ought to get home, before I'm missed."

I nodded solemnly, pocketing my damp handkerchief, still at a loss for words. But once again, Alicia surprised me.

Wrapping her arms around my torso, she buried her face in my coat as she hugged me tightly, "Thank you Jas. For everything."

I mumbled something indistinct in return as my awkward patting moved to her back. When it came to women and young ladies, I was at a loss on how to effectively comfort them. I often found myself saying the wrong thing, leading to a new wave of sobs and tears. I was better at just holding my tongue.

After a few minutes, Alicia straightened and gave me a watery smile, her eyes rimmed in red. "I mean it; thank you. And good luck with the Colonel."

"You are most welcome." I walked Alicia to the door and saw her safely ensconced in her carriage, promising to stay in contact and to come get the family at the first breath of trouble. After her carriage disappeared into a cloud of dust, I shut the front door and returned to my pacing in the sitting room, more thoughts running amok in my mind.

'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'-----------------------------

The rest of the morning passed without too much more excitement. I was joined in the sitting room by Charles and a few of my other men. We had all dressed in our best uniforms and tried not to wear a path in the rug with our pacing.

"At ease men!" I finally shouted at one point, glaring until every last person was seated, and the thudding percussion of riding boots had ceased. "Thank you."

"Stressed?" Charles muttered from his seat next to me. His eyes were dancing with laughter as he struggled to maintain a serious expression.

"Not a bit," I muttered back sarcastically. Leave it to Charles to attempt to lighten the mood. I could not be too annoyed with him though, he was actually sober.

"Relax Jasper. You've got this. There is not anything to worry about, considering you have been working your ass off getting prepared."

"Colonel Cook did not give me many details on what he wanted, so I hope I'm prepared enough." Although I appreciated Charles's faith and support in me, I was still skeptical.

Charles rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the strip of newspaper he had delivered this morning. The list of missing soldiers and those killed in action was growing faster than any of us could have fathomed at the beginning of the war. His eyes scanned the paper slowly, a finger occasionally tracing a line from name to status.

"Anyone we know?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"Not as of this printing," Charles replied, resigned. "But, we won't know for sure until later tonight. You know that."

I exhaled silently, temporarily relieved. As silence settled on the room, I allowed my mind to wander with the hopes that I would remain distracted from the imminent visit. After a few minutes, the room began to empty, my men preferring to pace in the privacy of their own rooms, or to start poker games without disturbing Charles and I.

Charles was soon finished with the paper, and casually tossed it to the side. "Jas, you need to get out of the house. Go for a ride or a walk. The waiting is driving you crazy. You can't even sit still anymore."

My head snapped over to him, "What do you mean I can't sit still? I'm not pacing any more."

"Your leg has been bouncing a mile a minute since you ordered all of us to cease and desist. If you had a baby in your lap, they would either be asleep or sick." Charles snickered, motioning to my left leg, which was indeed bouncing to some unknown melody.

I growled in response, not having a snappy comeback at the ready. The knock at the sitting room door however, suddenly made everything I wanted to say unnecessary.

"Do all of your men treat you with this amount of disrespect Major?"

Charles went pale and I snapped to attention. "Colonel Cook!"

"Major Whitlock." The Colonel strode forward with a grin on his face as he shook my hand. "It is good to see you again."

"Thank you Colonel. This is Sergeant Charles Farley, who also happens to be a childhood friend of mine. Sergeant Farley, the honorable Colonel Joseph Cook." The Colonel arched an eyebrow in my direction as I made the introductions.

"I meant no disrespect, sir. I just forgot myself," Charles stuttered as the Colonel eyed him carefully.

Watching the scene from over the Colonel's shoulder, I bit my lip to keep from laughing out loud, my annoyance at Charles long forgotten as he fidgeted under the intense stare. Colonel Cook could be very intimidating when he needed to be, and Charles was getting the brunt of it. Colonel Cook was an older gentleman, having served at High Point, and had a reputation for operating just off the beaten path.

Sensing my gaze, Charles nodded imperceptibly, acknowledging and understanding all of my anxiety from the week prior. I ducked my head in response, patiently waiting for the stare down to cease. Now that the Colonel had officially arrived, I could sense today's meeting would be relaxed and informal. The Colonel would likely save the more in-depth meeting for when he was settled into his hotel and had had a chance to meet with the remaining troops in the city.

"Be sure you do not forget yourself again in my presence Sergeant. You are dismissed." The Colonel broke the silence and Charles gladly escaped from the room. A slight chuckle escaped his lips. "Ah, I miss watching the men jump at my every command."

"Pleasure to see you again Colonel. Would you like to discuss things in my office?" I questioned, stepping forward once again. What did the Colonel mean by he missed commanding officers?

"The Blackburn's supplied you with an office? How generous of them. Yes, let us retire there." He seemed impressed with how accommodating the Blackburn family had been with a troop of soldiers living under their roof.

Leading the way up the stairs, I replied, "It is not much sir, but the Blackburn's have made every effort to help with the Cause."

The Colonel snorted when I mentioned 'the Cause' but did not comment further. I made a mental note to not mention that term again. It appeared that the older gentleman had grown weary of false pretenses.

I pushed the door to my office open and stepped aside, allowing the Colonel to enter before me and choose his seat. To my shock, he sat on the visitors side, leaving the more comfortable desk chair for myself. I must have shown my amazement, because the Colonel just laughed, "It's been a while since I've sat in front of the desk. I'm growing a little weary of always being the figure behind the desk and it is good practice for a man such as yourself. Please, sit Major."

I obliged, settling down uneasily in my seat, not bothering to lean back and kick my feet up on the one empty corner as I usually did. I was unsure as to what the Colonel wanted to discuss, I had not been lying to Charles earlier when he asked what was bothering me. Silence settled over the room before I nervously broke it. I took a deep breath and spoke, "Colonel?"

"Maybe you better start Major, tell me what you've seen. As well written as your letters are, I am afraid that they are not doing the situation any justice." The Colonel leaned forward, resting his elbows on my desk. He truly seemed interested in my observations on the town.

We spent the better part of the morning going through paperwork and maps of the town that I had drawn up over the past few weeks, ever since I had written my initial letter to the Colonel. Paging through the stack of papers, the Colonel whistled. "Major, these are quite the works of art, highly accurate."

"Thank you sir." I bowed my head and moved a second stack into the center of the desk, "These are the details of the ships I've witnessed in the harbor. Some of the troops inhabiting the local bases had noticed them, but did not realize how close the ships were moving. Colonel, this island, this town is not fortified for an attack. And there is something else you should be aware of."

"And what is that Major?"

"Yellow fever. A close family friend is suffering from it at the moment. The rest of his family has not displayed any symptoms, but we might be able to use it to our advantage, in case the Union decides to try and negotiate."

"You have this very well planned out Whitlock. I'll expect you to be on hand when it comes to dealing directly with the Union. I could have used a man like you in North Point."

"Thank you sir," I repeated. The flattery was overwhelming, but confusing. Something was going on with the Colonel, and I was determined to figure out what it was. "Colonel, would you like to ride out to the harbor this afternoon?"

"I'll hold off on that visit, Major Whitlock. Let me get settled into my hotel and visit with the other troops first. I want to round up my own company, so we can all see what you've been observing this past month. I am afraid my descriptions will be unable to do the situation justice." The Colonel rose from his chair, "It has been an honor to spend the morning with you Jasper. You are an intelligent young man. Expect to hear from me within a couple days. Have a good afternoon."

Without waiting for a reply, Colonel Joseph Cook strode out of my office and down the hall. I heard his footsteps on the staircase and the click of the front door as he made his hasty exit. I sat stunned, unsure on how to proceed and process the meeting. Propping my elbows on my desk, I stared blankly into the distance, my chin resting on my fists. What else could go wrong?

_'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'-----------------------------_

_The Colonel finally made it! Throughout the difficulties this chapter presented, the Colonel was a much anticipated character for me to introduce. The real Colonel Cook played a big role in the town of Galveston, and I've dug up a few treasures that I will be sharing on my blog._

_Leave a review and let me know what you think._


	11. Show Time

_A/N - Thanks to several late night WC with some amazing FF writers, this chapter avoided the dreaded writer's block I seem to be hitting lately. SweetVenom69, Loss4words, javamomma0921, swimom7, and AmelieGee_ - _Thank you ladies. They all also helped keep my mind away from the sudden loss in my family. If Jasper seems moody, that's why. Thank you for all your support. I can't wait to join y'all again!_

_Jen, my lovely beta, thank you for helping keep 'my' Jasper readable. The two of us greatly appreciate it. And you have given him many ideas for the future._

_Also, Ffn has been having issues with using line breaks, so this chapter might have some formatting changes. I noticed CH 10 was all kinds of weird, and still cannot figure out how on earth that mess happened. I'm HTML dumb, so any advice would be lovely. *grins*_

_**As always, Twilight and its respective plotlines and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the events of the Civil War belong to history. Anything else belongs to me.**_

.---------------------------------------------------.------------.---------------------------------.----------------------.

Chapter 11 : Show Time

As predicted, the week was filled with visits to the Colonel's hotel and to the nearby forts. At any given meeting, I was by far the youngest officer in the room. If the Colonel hadn't placed so much confidence in me, the snide comments from the other Majors would have been enough to give me a complex.

"Major Whitlock, you have documented that you witnessed these ships drawing in closer. Can you make out the names of these ships?" Major Harris addressed me skeptically, finally returning to business matters. For the majority of the afternoon, the room had been filled with discussions of the fundraising bazaar being held Saturday night in honor of the Colonel. I had ignorantly assumed leaving the Blackburn residence would help me avoid the talk of another dance.

"No sir, not as of my last visit. The Union seems to have a firm grip on our sightlines from the harbor." I shrugged my shoulders, taking a sip from the tumbler clutched in my left hand. I had an uneasy feeling that the Union would be making contact soon, but I wasn't willing to risk my reputation on pure speculation.

"How much longer do you think we have?" Colonel Cook directed to me.

"Maybe until the end of the week, or early next week. It's hard to say. I know they had to have seen me during my rounds, but they have yet to make contact. I'm not sure what they are waiting for."

Seemingly satisfied, the Colonel directed his attention to the rest of the Majors lounging in his hotel suit. "And how have none of you noticed these ships? I'm aware that Whitlock's Calvary has been stationed here the longest, but when you arrived, why was I not alerted?"

"We assumed Major Whitlock had already updated you on the situation Colonel. We did not want to waste your time. You are a very busy man." Harris replied, a weak attempt at detaching himself from any blame. The moment the words fell from his lips, the tension level in the room ratcheted up another level.

I grimaced as the Colonel thundered back, "_Assume?"_

The Colonel slammed a hand down on his desk, loosening his collar with the other as his face quickly turned from a weathered ruddiness to a mottled purple._ "_You were worried about wasting my time and _assumed_ another major had already informed me? And what if he hadn't and this town was brought under attack? You would have been shit out of luck gentlemen."

The force of his words pushed me further back into my chair, and I watched as his steel blue eyes cut through each person in the room, breaking their stare only when heads were dropped in shame. Only Major Harris had the gall to try to meet Colonel Cook's eyes. As the Colonel continued to speak, his voice grew gruffer, the formal phrasing he employed quickly falling to the wayside.

"And none of you can claim that I informed you why I was coming; I made sure my letters were vague for a reason: I wanted you all on your toes! Obviously Major Whitlock was the only one prepared. The rest of you disappoint me...greatly."

The Colonel took a deep breath before turning to face me, his face still an unnatural shade of purple. "Jasper, I appreciate you traveling out here today. If you will be so kind to excuse us, I will finish with these men in private and come to the boarding house later this evening. There is more I would like to discuss with you."

"Certainly Colonel." I bowed to the room, which had been stunned into silence. As I shut the door behind me, the Colonel wasted no time in resuming his shouting. I shook my head in disbelief and retreated down the hallway to the front doors. Tuxedo was hitched next to a watering trough and his ears perked as I stepped into view.

"Come on old man, let's check out that ridge one more time. I don't trust the Union as far as I could fire a musket." I rode in silence to the ridge overlooking the harbor, not expecting much of a change from two days ago.

When we arrived, I reined Tux in sharply, jerking him in the mouth. His responding bite to the toe of my boot went ignored. I stared at the water in disbelief before spinning him around and took off at a full gallop - back to the hotel.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. God Damn it!" I cursed as we flew down the road. The Colonel would have to forgive me for disobeying a direct order. What I saw was much more important.

I made it back to the hotel in record time, not bothering to properly restrain my mount. Ignoring shouts of protest and anger, I dashed inside and down the hallway, pounding on the Colonel's door.

"What is all that racket?" The Colonel flung the door open and gaped at me, "Major Whitlock, what on earth? Didn't I ask you to return to the Blackburn's?"

"Colonel, we have a problem." I gasped, struggling to catch my breath. "Those bastards, they drew in. They've got us surrounded."

.-------------------------------------------.--.------------------------------------------------------.----------------------.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur, with my company excited to finally be placed on the offensive in this war. The Colonel ordered me back to the Blackburn's to find out as much as my company could about the Union ships. Charles was quickly placed in charge of verifying names while I remained in my office, awaiting further word from the Colonel.

"Major? I think we have found something." Charles interrupted the draft I was writing in response to the Colonel's latest update. The messenger was certainly earning his pay tonight.

"What?" I questioned eagerly before clearing my throat, "I mean, what did you find?"

"A Commander Renshaw. He appears to be the man in charge of the Union fleet currently residing in our harbor."

"Nice work Sergeant. Do we know anything about him?" I was in full information mode, thirsting for whatever I could pass onto the Colonel.

"We do know that he is in charge of the blockade; but other than that, the man is a mystery. Privates Breen and Cane are working on that as we speak. I'm having them go door to door in town, seeing if the commander has visited any of the brothels or saloons. I expect them to return within the hour."

I nodded my approval, scribbling this latest tidbit down. Not only was the Colonel being kept up-to-date, my War Journal was getting the play by play as well. "Can you send for the messenger please?"

As Charles strode out the door in search of the road-wearied young lad, I wondered idly what Jessie would think of the excitement that had found its way to her big brother's doorstep. Charles returned quickly, the messenger close on his heels. I sealed my latest update and sent the messenger off with nary a word. Earlier in the evening, I made the mistake of asking the boy a few benign questions and as a result, couldn't get the boy to hold his tongue for a solid three-quarters of an hour. _That_ update had a hastily scribbled post-script to the Colonel, not wanting him to fall victim as well. Turned out, the Colonel had already discovered the messenger's proclivity for speaking out of turn, much to his dismay.

"May I speak freely Major?" Charles interrupted my thoughts a few minutes later.

"You may."

"How bad is it Jas? You are leaving all of us in the dark. The men have no qualms following your orders, we just are not used to being ordered to follow blindly."

Guiltily, I met Charles's eye. "I'm under orders from the Colonel not to reveal any information before clearing it through him. It is not the way I would choose to lead my men, not with how unfailingly loyal they are. You know this."

"What _can_ you tell us?" Charles prodded, not backing down.

"We are not positive on the severity of the situation, but I would not be surprised to see action before the week is out. The sudden movement of the union ships guarantees that much," I continued to hold Charles's gaze as I spoke, impressed at how calm he remained on the surface. I knew him better though, "Is there anything else Charles?"

"That's all for now. I will send Breen and Cane up when they return. Thank you Major," Charles backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a dull thud.

.---------------------------------------------------.---------------------------------------------.----------------------.

The week passed much too quickly, and soon Friday evening was staring us in the face; dark, cold and foggy; the clouds rolling in from the water.

Once again, the Colonel and myself were holed up in my office, trying to formulate a new game plan as the Colonel lamented his failures thus far, "Major Whitlock, the blasted Union refuses to reconsider their position. They are intent on seizing Galveston. I am at a loss at what to do. I am afraid we may be out of options and be forced to defend our town with what limited resources we have."

On Wednesday or Thursday, I could no longer be sure which day, Galveston was placed under fire by the Union ships, and as predicted by Charles and myself all those months ago, the town was woefully unprepared. Colonel Cook had been unsuccessful at negotiating with Commander Renshaw. Both men were stubborn, and refused to compromise even an iota, which could easily spell disaster for our tiny island town.

Leaning forward, resting my arms on my desk, I took a deep breath and prayed that with my next words, I would not be overstepping my bounds. Something Charles had reminded me of had been floating in my head, and it was time to bite the bullet, so to speak, "Colonel? Would you mind if I met with Renshaw? Perhaps I can hit upon a way to evacuate the city without raising too much suspicion."

I winced slightly as the Colonel's eyes flashed, "Major, you are a genius! Tomorrow morning we will send you out to Renshaw's ship."

His relief was palpable and immediately relaxed the atmosphere in the room. _I_ was relieved that my suggestion wasn't met with anger and shouts of insubordination_. _I wondered briefly if Charles was correct when he suggested that I was charismatic enough to influence a room all those weeks ago. I shook the thought away, Colonel Cook was just desperate for anyway to protect Galveston.

Palming the back of my neck, I worked the kinks out of my spine. I could feel a headache building and was determined to stave it off. The Colonel thankfully failed to notice as he prattled on about my idea.

"Yes sir," I agreed blindly to something the Colonel had said. The hour was growing later and I was having a hard time focusing.

"You are a good man Major Whitlock. The Confederacy was very lucky when you joined its ranks. I will be here for you early tomorrow morning, say Oh-five-hundred hours, so I _suggest_ you turn in early tonight. Good evening," Bowing, the Colonel left my office in his usual, abrupt fashion.

As I rose and began straightening my office, I could hear the Colonel downstairs, wishing the my fellow soldiers a good night. Heeding the Colonel's advice, I hurriedly readied myself for bed and after ordering a servant to wake me before dawn; I found myself back in my office drafting a letter to Jessie.

_Little Sister,_

_Your big brother's eagerness for action has come back to haunt him. The town of Galveston will soon be under attack by Union ships. Colonel Cook, my commanding officer has placed me in charge of the negotiation process - he has failed in his attempts. Sadly, it was the opening of my own mouth that got me this position. I'm not so sure congratulations are in order. This has been a mess of a week._

_I hope you are doing well, Mama's last letter suggested that you may have a suitor. If he does anything, he'll have me to answer to._

_Give my love to everyone,_

_Jasper_

.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.---------------------.

Whew! What a wild ride Jasper has been on. Let me know what y'all think - reviews light up my day.

On another note, I have submitted a story to the Fics for Nashville fundraiser, and I will not be posting it on Ffnet or any other site. If y'all want to read it, and other stories by some amazing authors, a small donation has it delivered to your inbox. I'll have details listed in my profile.


	12. Diplomatic Measures

_I know the updates aren't coming as fast as they were in the beginning, but I want this story to continue to be the best it can be, and sometimes that means not writing until the story (and Jasper) start talking to me again. I hope this chapter lives up to the standards I have set for myself, and that y'all have come to expect._

_A huge thank you to my lovely beta Jen, if it weren't for her, Jasper's story wouldn't have been told and/or kept readable. And to my lovely readers - even if you don't review, the fact that y'all keep coming back for more of 'my' Jasper means the world to me. I appreciate every one of you._

_This chapter is the longest one yet - Jasper was eager to get things said. Let me know what you think._

_**Sadly, I do not own Twilight or its characters. Any original characters do belong to me.**_

~S~

Chapter Twelve: Diplomatic Measures

When I finally made it to bed, I slept fitfully, my mind racing through all the possible scenarios. As dawn broke, the servant came to wake me and I scared him when I bolted upright at the sound of the door creaking open. I waved him out of the room and detangled my limbs from the mess of sweat-soaked sheets at the foot of the bed. The comforter had been kicked onto the floor during the night, along with three beaten and flattened pillows. Stumbling off of the feather mattress, I hurriedly dressed for the Colonel.

_Saturday October 4, 1862_

_Colonel Cook should be arriving here shortly, to discuss a plan of action in dealing with Commander Renshaw of the Union. My goal is to manage the evacuation of as many women and children out of Galveston as possible, before the real fighting begins, like I know it will. Colonel Cook was unsuccessful in dealing with Renshaw, but we are both hoping a fresh voice can make a difference._

Cracking my neck, I raised my eyes from my journal and searched out the clock. I was disappointed to find that the Colonel wasn't due to arrive at the Blackburn's for another hour and a half. I rubbed remnants of sleep from my eyes and refocused on the page before me. Today was to be a important day for Texas, and I wanted to get everything down, before my memories faded.

_Our research shows that Commander Renshaw is almost as stubborn as our Colonel Cook. Charles Farley, a Sergeant in my cavalry, and a dear childhood friend thinks I'll have no issue convincing Renshaw, considering I managed to deal with Colonel Cook when he was furious with the other Majors. I will admit, they screwed up royally when they failed to notice the Union ships. They were in plain view in the harbor. How on earth could a military man miss them? Unless, they weren't doing their jobs, which wouldn't surprise me, given the reception my news was given. I'm hoping this negotiation with Renshaw works in our favor, the South cannot afford to lose this port._

I placed my pen on the desk and shut the journal. My brain was so foggy from lack of sleep that I was beginning to repeat myself and it wasn't fair to Jessie to have to read incoherent ramblings. I was certain that even when drunk I had written clearer.Leaning back in my chair and propping my boots up, I shut my eyes intent on only a light doze before the Colonel arrived.

"Sleeping on the job Major?" A booming voice startled me out of my reverie. My feet slipped off the corner of the desk with a thud, jolting my body up with the abruptness of the sounds.

"Shit! What are you doing up?" I glared at the owner of the voice as it came into focus. Brushing hair out of my eyes, I gestured for him to sit down.

'Heard you talkin' with the Colonel last night….knew you'd be up. Figured I'd keep you company for a bit. I'll disappear before he arrives though. Couldn't resist a chance to sneak up on you Jas, the master prankster." Charles smirked as he sank into the chair opposite me.

Too tired to retort, I arched an eyebrow and snorted before letting my eyes drift closed once again. The atmosphere remained relaxed as my right-hand man and I awaited the Colonel's entrance.

~S~

"Colonel, this is getting ridiculous." I muttered for what felt like the thousandth time as the two of us waited for the boat that was to take me out to Renshaw's ship. "Eight hours. I could have been there by now."

"At ease Major." The Colonel was scowling out at the water, just as agitated as I was. His eyes focused on the horizon, widening when he saw what was approaching "Finally."

"Damn right." I spat, kicking at the dust. The day had grown cooler and my patience thinner as the two of us had been waiting at water's edge since six in the morning. Missing supper had not done much to improve my mood either.

Without a further word, I boarded the sailboat that had just arrived and raised the white flag. I was too furious at the miscommunication I had been dealing with all day, and just wanted to focus on the offers for Commander Renshaw.

My temper grew as shots were fired and I watched the Union ship I was to meet turn around and return to Renshaw's ship. It was clear that certian parties had failed to communicate the negotiation plans, and viewed my tiny sailboat as a threat to the Union battleships in the harbor. My stomach twisted into a knot as it dawned on me that I was perhaps marching into my final moments as a Confederate officer. I refused to back down until I knew that I had done all I could to protect my state. Shots whistled overhead as we tediously cut through the water.

"Keep moving forward." I barked at the captain when he questioned whether to continue. I bit back a string of curses a half hour later as the Confederate battery began firing at the Union fleet as they approached to meet me. "Can the idiots not see the white flag flying on both the ships?"

Watching one of our few barracks be set ablaze, I finally agreed to turn the sailboat back to shore. The choppiness of the waves and the constant turning of the boat was making me sick. And then, movement caught my eye, "Hold, a white flag. Turn back."

This negotiation process was shaping up to be a disaster, but I refused to back down.

~S~

"Major Whitlock." Commander Renshaw stared down at me as we finally met in his quarters on the _Westfield_, the ship I had been chasing across the harbor all afternoon. "I expect to have an answer, immediately. The Confederacy will surrender. I will be hoisting the United States flag over the city of Galveston, or over its ashes by night fall."

"With all due respect, Commander, we will _not_ surrender without a fight." I replied coldly, knowing Colonel Cook's orders. "There are women and children in the city, and I will not permit them to be in the city as we defend ourselves. The Confederacy has no plans of backing down. Galveston _will_ remain in Confederate hands. Mark my words."

The Commander sneered, annoyed at my composure. I had witness his men cowering away and fulfilling his every whim, but I refused to back down. I had one more card up my sleeve, and I wasn't against playing it.

"And why should I allow you to evacuate your city? It wouldn't be the Union's fault if civilians were injured; it would fall to the Confederacy for failure to protect their own."

"On the contrary Commander. By failing to allow us to evacuate the women and children and leaving them defenseless, the blame would fall entirely on the Union's shoulders. That would not support _your_ cause very well." I argued, feeling the heat rise up my neck and begin burning my ears. As the collar of my shirt tightened, I undid the top button, taking in a deep breath, "And there's another reason."

"Which would be what?" Renshaw snapped back, anger flooding his face in shades of purple and red. He shoved his sleeves roughly up his arms, intending to intimidate me with the muscles in his forearms. I was unimpressed, I could handle myself against him.

"We need to make it habitable again. Our doctors have been working overtime. To evacuate would ensure the safety of all parties; uniformed or not. We like to see our people safe." I replied vaguely, gauging his reaction.

To my delight, the commander's face paled and he reached nervously for the glass of water perched on his desk. My reports had been correct: the esteemed Commander of the Union ships had a fear of catching yellow fever.

He sat shakily and drained the glass in one gulp. "What illness?"

"Typical illness for a port town," I shrugged, "It hasn't become an epidemic yet, but the way these things spread, you never know. As it stands, I personally know of at least one family currently suffering."

"Major Whitlock, please sit. You are making me nervous." Renshaw gestured to the empty chair opposite his desk. The man spoke the truth, he had suddenly begun sweating bullets, even in the coolness of the cabin, and I could see sweat stains forming along the undersides of his sleeves.

My allusion to illness in the city had clearly rattled him, deeper than he would care to admit. After a moment's pause, he spoke again. "Please Major, be seated."

"I prefer to remain standing, but thank you." I clasped my arms behind my back and waited. Renshaw was deliberating, I could see the wheels slowly turning. It was clear he was fed up with the games and wanted me off his ship. I drew myself up to full height, leveling my gaze with his, unblinking.

"What are your terms?" Renshaw's voice was clipped, detached, but looking dead into his eyes, I could see the weariness and anxiety lingering just beneath the surface.

"Four days. Four days to evacuate all women and children from the town. And you have my word that the Confederate forces will not use this time to increase our defenses. We will be able to defend ourselves as is." I was lying through my teeth, I wanted nothing more than to be able to increase our weaponry, but my gut and Colonel Cook agreed that it would be an ill-fated decision to attempt any movement into the city. Without increasing our defenses, the city of Galveston did not stand a chance.

It had been decided, while we were waiting for the sailboat earlier in the morning, that should Commander Renshaw agree to these terms, we would use our evacuation period to completely evacuate, including our military supplies, to salvage what we could. Colonel Cook had instructed me to remain vague on our exact evacuation plans.

"Agreed." Commander Renshaw stood, circled the desk and extended his hand. "Good day Major Whitlock. You have four days."

Bowing, I strode out of the cabin and onto the main deck, where the rest of the crew was waiting to escort me back to my waiting sailboat. It had not escaped my notice that our agreement was sealed solely with a handshake and not officially documented on paper. I smiled to myself; things were starting to turn into the Confederates' favor.

~S~

I kept my promise to the Meyer-Perdue family. In the midst of celebrating my success with Renshaw; and Colonel Cook publishing his evacuation notice, I found myself striding up the walk to their front porch.

"Ja-Major Whitlock?" Mrs. Perdue hollered, flinging the door open the instant my boots hit the wooden stairs. Her voice was panicked, news of my meeting had been floating through town all afternoon, and clearly Mrs. Perdue could not bare to wait another second.

"I'm here to escort you home ma'am." I removed my hat and offered Mrs. Perdue a copy of the newspaper, folded open to the notice. On my ride over, I had been careful not to smudge the fresh ink.

"So it is real." Mrs. Perdue whispered, her eyes glossing over as she stared blankly at the paper now clutched in her hands.

"I am afraid so ma'am. I have come to let you know that the Colonel has offered your family places on the first train out, at no charge."

"Th-thank you Major. Can….I…Oh." She stuttered, growing pale and turning aimlessly back towards the house. It was clear the news had been a shock, and the usually unflappable Mrs. Melanie Perdue was at a loss on how to proceed.

"Mrs. Melly, would you like me to assist in any way?" I inquired gently, placing a hand under her elbow and leading her into the sitting room.

"Oh Jasper! Whatever are we going to do? Galveston is my home." Mrs. Melly began to wail, tearless sobs catching in her throat.

I glanced around the room helplessly, wondering where the whiskey was. As a young boy, watching my mother have her own hysterics, I recalled witnessing my father always pouring her a stiff drink. Spying a decanter of amber liquid on the secretary, I crossed the room and filled a waiting tumbler halfway. "Here, drink. This will help."

Mrs. Perdue wrinkled her nose and shuddered as the bitter liquid coursed down her throat. She hiccupped slightly before dabbing at her lips with a handkerchief, "I've never understood how you men can handle that stuff. Pardon my outburst Jasper."

"It's quite alright ma'am. How would you like me to help?" I kept my voice low, not wanting to disturb the rest of the household.

"Well…" For the next hour, Mrs. Perdue and myself discussed her preferred evacuation plan, and then drew the rest of the family into the sitting room to explain the latest developments. Alicia remained silent throughout my visit, her eyes expressing what words could not; the entire family was terrified about losing their home or each other.

"I need to report back to the boarding house, to deliver assignments, but I will return within the hour. Does that give you enough time to gather your things and be prepared to leave?"

"Of course Major Whitlock. How can we ever thank you?" Mrs. Meyer agreed, not hesitating in the slightest. The roles of the two sisters had been reversed, with Alicia's mother remaining calmer than any of us could have predicted.

"No need to thank me ma'am, I am just fulfilling a promise. I will return within the hour." Bowing, I took my leave of the family, knowing that the moment I set foot off the property, the waterworks and hysterics would begin again.

"Jasper! Wait!" Alicia called, running to catch up with me as I walked towards the end of the drive.

"Alicia?" I paused, allowing her to catch up. "Are you alright?"

"As well as I am going to be. I need to stay strong for momma and Aunt Melly. I've never seen her break down like this before. Are we going to be safe outside of Galveston? Be honest, like you are with Jessie." Alicia pleaded, her eyes watery with unshed tears.

"You will be much safer away from the harbor, yes. But I cannot in good faith say how safe you will be. There is a war going on, and civilians sadly aren't thought of. I was lucky to get Renshaw to agree to the evacuation, he wanted the Union flag flying tonight." My words were bitter, but I needed, at that moment, for Alicia to understand the severity of the situation. This war could no longer be taken lightly, it had arrived on our doorstep.

"Thank you Jas. I needed that." Alicia gave me a weak smile and a bear hug before turning and running back toward the house.

~S~

Although the hour was growing late, Mrs. Melly had been insistent on being among the first out of Galveston. Charles had requested to see us off to the train station before returning to the boarding house. The Colonel and I had placed him in charge of the troops during my absence.

"You sure you want to make the ride back, on a strange horse, by yourself?" Charles asked me while I was preparing for my trip. The two of us were in the stables, prepping the Blackburn's carriage.

"It will not be on a strange horse. Tux is already at the station, he'll be in one of the stall cars. Cleared it with the Colonel," I chuckled, deliberately misunderstanding Charles's concern. He was clearly uneasy with the course of action I had chosen for myself.

"Jasper…" His tone warned me that he would not tolerate my joking around.

"Charles. I need you here to man headquarters. You are the only one we trust to do the job. The ride from Houston to Galveston is not that rough of a ride. I used to ride it all the time in college, and you and I have ridden it on our reconnaissance missions. Remember?"

"Yes, but you were never alone, and with this war…" Charles took a deep breath, steadying himself, "You always warn us about riding roads alone at night. Now I'm warning you."

"I'll be fine, and back here before you know it. You are worrying too much Charles." I grinned at my best friend as I finished harnessing the Blackburn's mare. After soothing the Meyer's nerves and finalizing transportation issues, I found that I was more than prepared to face whatever the Union wanted to throw at my troops.

~S~

The train ride and subsequent carriage ride to Sugarloaf was uneventful, Mrs. Perdue having managed to gather her wits about her and ensuring that her family had everything they needed. I spent the majority of my time on the train pacing the corridors and sneaking down to the stall car to check up on Tuxedo. I had arranged for him to be kept at the Houston train depot until I returned from my role as an escort.

It was just past midnight when our hired carriage rolled to a stop in front of the Meyer's plantation. To no one's surprise, their manservant was waiting with lit candles to welcome the family home. The ladies poured out of the carriage and swarmed up the front porch steps.

"Master Jasper? You'se planning' on staying over? We have your room ready and waitin'." Percy asked, nearly blinding me with the flame from the candle he lifted aloft.

"No Percy. I need to be headed back to Galveston. I just wanted to make sure they arrived safely." I hung back, letting the reunion occur in front of me. I was restless from my long journey, and eager to reclaim Tux and head back out on the long road back to the base.

"Thank you again Jasper." Alicia whispered, stepping to my side and leaning her head on my arm. "You don't know how much this means to my family, delivering us back to our home. I know you had more important things to take care of in the city."

"It was my pleasure." I grimaced with a laugh, "if war can even be considered a pleasure. But, I would do anything for your family, y'all should know this by now."

"We still appreciate it Jas."

"Mrs. Perdue, Mrs. Meyer? I trust y'all can get settled safely? I really must be headed back to the station now." I called over to the ladies, who were still fussing over Percy and Mr. Perdue.

"Of course Jasper. Thank you so very much!" Mrs. Meyer trilled, waving her handkerchief at me as I clambered back into the carriage.

As I waved goodbye to Alicia and her family, I was overcome with emotion. A huge part of me was suddenly eager for this war to be over, so I could return to my old life, where I was carefree and responsible for nobody but me.

~S~

_Whew. What a ride. This is by far the longest chapter in Jasper's story, which took me by surprise. I could never end this chapter, because there was so much that needed to happen to get Jasper to that next step._

_Let me know what you think, I love hearing from all of y'all_


	13. Long Road

_As I've said time and time again, Jasper's story would not have been told without the help of my amazing beta Jen, and some amazing women in the Twilight Fan world with whom I've connected via Twitter and Ffnet. Y'all know who you are, and I cannot thank you enough for all of the support and pushes you've given me through this journey._

_The rating of this story HAS been increased to 'M' for future themes, beginning in this chapter. I can't say for certain if there will be lemons, but I do know violence and innuendos will be there._

_**I do not own Twilight, the lovely Stephenie Meyer does, and allows us to play with her characters. Due to the theme of this chapter, a portion of the dialogue is borrowed from Eclipse. The rest belongs to me.**_

~S~

Chapter 13: Long Road

After the carriage dropped me off at the train depot, I took my time getting Tuxedo ready for the ride back to Galveston. I didn't want his muscles cramping or run the risk of his tack pinching him. Tightening the straps holding my saddle bags, I cursed softly when the buckle sliced through my finger. I had been meaning to file down the sharp edges for a while, but never managed to find time. Wrapping my finger in cotton, I plugged on.

"Will you be on your way soon Major?" The wearied voice of the night watchman broke into my thoughts. His sharp intake of breath told me he saw my bandage, "Are you injured? Do I need to fetch the physician?"

"I'm fine; it's just a little blood…should stop soon enough." I replied, straining to tighten the girth. "I'm headed out now, thank you again for holding him for me."

"Are we to expect anymore trains tonight?"

"The trains restart tomorrow, early morning. Rest up."

I swung myself onto Tux's back and trotted out of the stable, doffing my cap in the man's general direction. It was a relief to be on the back of a horse, trains were not my preferred method of travel.

The night had cooled significantly and I was thankful Charles had tossed my wool coat in my face before I had boarded the train. Flipping the collar to cover the nape of my neck, I urged Tux into a canter, hoping to shorten the ride and conserve energy at the same time. It was a fine line, but I had faith in my horse and knew he was bred to handle long distances at a constant speed. Endurance training had been a pastime of ours, before Galveston turned into a battle site.

The silence of the night bore down on me while Tuxedo kicked up dust as we flew down the dirt road. I had purposefully chosen to avoid the cobblestone-laden main roads; the loose dirt helped keep the stress on my mount's legs to a minimum. I was beginning to regret the decision, if only to miss the metallic ringing of hoof against stone.

At night, my sense of time was dulled, but I estimated a half hour had passed when I began whistling. I had no particular tune in mind, just something to break the oppressing silence the night had brought upon me. After the laughter and joking Alicia's family had forced on the train, the quiet nighttime I usually enjoyed was serving to unnerve me.

"What has gotten into me Tux?" I asked, my voice unnaturally loud, echoing into the dark. Tux's ears flickered, the only sign of his acknowledgement of my having spoken. I resumed my whistling, shaking off the foreboding atmosphere.

Not much further down the road, I was forced to rein Tux in. There, in the middle of the deserted dust road were three figures - three young women; two fair-haired figures, and a darker, raven haired young lady. Had they somehow gotten separated from the rest of the evacuation group? How did they end up all the way out here? Without hesitation, I dismounted and approached. Tux's ears were flattened against his head, but he stayed near. I could almost feel his eyes watching my every step.

"May I help -" The words caught in my throat as their faces became visible in the weak light of the moon. If I had ever found a woman beautiful, much less multiple women, I did not understand the meaning of the word…until tonight. There was something not quite right about their perfection though, something about their eyes bothered me, but it was too dark to really tell.

The trio could not be any older than Jessie or Alicia, mere girls, yet there was something ageless about them, they seemed older than they appeared. Each had pale skin, the complexion every southern belle designed to obtain, but was always just out of reach, even with a world of buttermilk baths. Even the dark-haired Mexican beauty had skin the color of porcelain.

"He's speechless." The tallest of the group, one of the blondes, spoke after we had studied each other for a few minutes. Her voice was light, reminding me of the wind chimes Jessie used to make as a child. "How endearing."

The second, even blonder angel-faced girl stepped closer, inhaling deeply with half-closed eyes. I was frozen in place as my personal space was reduced to nothing. Her voice came out as a sigh when she spoke. "Mmm. Lovely."

_Lovely?_ My mind focused on that one word, wondering what these mysterious women were going on about. Their behavior was odd, seemingly content to watch as I fumbled for words, instead of pleading for help as I had expected.

The tiny raven-haired beauty finally spoke, her musical, accented voice disguising a sharper undertone, almost a reprimand. It was clear to the military portion of my brain that this girl was in charge of the other two, almost as if she out-ranked them.

"Concentrate Nettie."

Nettie shook her arm free of the tiny one's grasp, watching the brunette carefully, awaiting instruction. The other blonde flanked Nettie, protecting her commanding officer. My military training was overcompensating for my sudden lack of manners, forcing me to think only in military terms.

"He looks right - young, strong, an officer…" As the brunette paused, I struggled to find my voice. My tongue still couldn't seem to form the words, "And there's something more…do you sense it?"

She had turned to face the other two, ignoring me, "He's…compelling…"

Nettie, voice filled with excitement, was agreeing almost before her leader was finished speaking, "Oh, yes."

My heart was pounding in my chest as Nettie leaned in once again. A frown crossed her face at the next words.

"Patience. I want to keep this one."

"You'd better do it, Maria. If it's important to you." The tall blonde spoke again, "I kill them twice as often as I keep them."

_Kill. Why are they speaking of killing…_My brain was spinning at the words. Were these ladies mercenaries? Had I ridden into some sort of trap? Who could have known I would be taking back roads? I had not divulged my plans to anyone. _Maria_, the raven-haired one had a name. My brain cycled over her name multiple times, trusting it to memory.

"Yes, I'll do it. I really do like this one." Maria was nodding in agreement. "Take Nettie away, will you? I don't want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to focus."

The hair on the back of my neck was prickling, my gut screaming for me to get my ass back on Tux and hightail it to Galveston. I had been taught to respect and protect women; now I found that same side of me begging me to take the talk of killing seriously, for it was the talk of killing me.

Nettie's enthusiasm was palatable as she reached for the tall girl's hand, "Let's hunt!"

I stared, slack jawed, as the two ran off, their white dresses catching in some unfelt wind. The gracefulness in which they moved was indescribable. With a quick shake of my head, I broke focus, and they were gone. Had I not seen them move, it would have been like they never existed. I was reminded of the strange figures I had seen overlooking Galveston Harbor all those weeks ago. Was there a connection I was unaware of?

Confused, I turned to Maria, barely able to meet her curious gaze. One thing I always prided myself on as a soldier was the fact that I was not superstitious. Ghost stories told around the campfires had never phased me. But now, watching Maria, with her unsettling eyes, I wasn't so sure. I tilted my head, indicating that she should speak.

"What's your name soldier?"

"Ma-major Jasper Whitlo-ck, ma'am." I stammered. I never stuttered, and now, I couldn't even choke out my own name. Even if this Maria and her companions were ghosts, I could not bring myself to be rude to a woman.

"I truly hope you survive Jasper. I have a good feeling about you." Maria's gently accented voice fogged my brain, her lips caressing my name, leaving me unable to reply.

With a soft swish of her skirts, Maria drew closer, the fabric of her dress brushing against me. At the contact, I was forced to stifle a groan. My body could not help but to respond to this beauty throwing herself on me. Instinctively, my hands wrapped themselves around her tiny waist and came to rest on the small of her back.

Her surprisingly full lips parted with a sigh. As I inhaled, trying to will my limbs into motion, an intoxicating scent filled my nose, cementing me where I stood. Annoyance coursed through my veins as my instincts began screaming even louder for me to run. All the while, my limbs refused to move backwards.

"Hold very still my Major." Her voice purred. I could no longer focus on anything but the woman in front of me, curling her body around mine, entrancing me with every breath.

Cool lips pressed against my collar bone, the flesh having been exposed by my ride. The temperature was a shock, another warning sign, but still, my body couldn't - wouldn't - move. Her lips trailed down to the hollow of my throat, as her fingers grazed my back. I swallowed nervously. Maria increased the pressure of her caress, only slightly.

And then, fire. Searing pain, worse than any shrapnel, tearing through my body. I felt my knees finally move, dropping me straight into the ground. I heard hooves flying off into the distance and managed to pull my brain together long enough to holler for my horse to run. The moment the words left my lips, I was strangling back a scream.

"Shhh Jasper. It will all be over soon. Don't you worry." The voice again. _Maria_, my brain reminded me. Her voice was a balm, momentarily dulling the pain.

I struggled to fight off the pain, like I had done so many times in battle. I struggled to get to my feet, but the inferno raging through me kept driving me back into the dirt. My vision began to blur and tunnel, yet I kept my eyes focused on where the fuzzy figure of Maria was kneeling, "What's -"

The words wouldn't come. I wanted to demand answers, to have an explanation as to what was happening to me. I tried to call up the Major lurking below the surface, tried to call up all of my military training to push the pain aside. But nothing would cooperate, I was stuck. By now, I assumed, my uniform was coated in dust, sweat, and quite possibly blood from all my thrashing about.

Fire roared in my ears, but straining, I could hear more rustling and murmurings. I tried to focus on the voices, hoping it would help to divert my attention away from the pain.

"_Nettie, Lucy. It's safe now. You need to help me move..."_

"_To the old barn?"_

"_It is the safest Nettie. Maria?"_

"_The old barn it is. We should have remembered to bring one of the men with us. In case we run into anyone."_

"_What happened to the horse?"_

The voices were drowned out by a fresh wave of pain. From what I could work out, there was a problem with moving something - or someone - and not looking suspicious.

I wanted so badly to open my mouth and volunteer my services, as I had been taught. I attempted to regain my footing and walk towards the direction of the voices. I pushed on, determined to move, to escape. Instead, I was trapped inside my own body as it burned.

Determined not to scream from the pain, I firmly clamped my mouth and jaw shut. I was vaguely aware of movement, smoother than my previous thrashing about. _How_ I was moving was another mystery. Tuxedo had run off, and certainly Maria and her companions were incapable of carrying me, even with the three of them working in tandem.

"Carefully. I don't want another broken one." Maria's voice broke through the burning. Even with her cryptic statements, I still found her presence soothing, comforting almost. We had just met, why was I feeling this way?

"Heaven forbid we have to clean up that disaster again."

"We? Nettie, it will be your head if the Major doesn't survive."

_Survive_? There was that word again. I opened my lips to once again demand an answer, but almost immediately, fingers were pressed to my mouth, a voice telling me to relax, that it would all be over soon, that I would be rewarded with answers.

"How long do you think he'll take?"

"Do I look like a psychic - a fortune teller?" Maria spat. I could hear her quick intake of breath. "Hopefully three days. Preferably sooner."

My heart, already pumping furiously, sank at these words. I would have to deal with the pain, the torture of three days? And then what would become of me?

Three Days. Realizing it was futile to continue to fight the pain, for the first time in my military career, I admitted defeat.

~S~

_Whew. This was an emotional chapter to get through - Jasper and I fought tooth and nail to get this out. Many thanks go out to my beta, Jen for encouraging me along, and suggesting that Maria might help tell Jasper's story. Let me tell you, the Major didn't like that one bit, and started talking right away. I do have part of Maria's POV written out, it might end up as an outtake…if that's something y'all are interested in seeing._

_Also, to the late night WC and brain storming sessions from my fellow friends on Twitter - y'all have been a huge help, and I can not thank you enough. I owe ya'll - BIG time._

_I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter - let me know what you think. Reviews are like having Jasper all to yourself._


	14. Change of Plans

_So…I know I left y'all hanging for about a month with that last chapter. I appreciate all the tweets asking me when Ch 14 was going to be published. I was hoping right away, having most of it written, until Jasper decided to make life a lot more complicated. The Ch 14 you are about to read, is not the original chapter 14. I'm a little nervous at how it all came together, but at long last, here it is._

_HUGE thank yous to Javamomma0921, loss4words81, NitaReality, SweetVenom69, AmelieGray, bookjumkie1975 and everyone else in my twitter/skype WCs. Your support means the world to me, and this chapter (and story) would not be here if it weren't for you. If I could, I would send you all cookies and cupcakes._

_Enough of my rambling…enjoy._

_**Disclaimer - Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am just attempting to tell the back-story. All original characters and plotlines do belong to me. Mature content ahead.**_

~S~

Chapter 14: Change of Plans

Charles POV

"What do you mean he hasn't returned?" Colonel Cook thundered, pacing around Jasper's office. He would pause every few minutes to shuffle through papers, looking for some sign of our missing leader. "He didn't strike me as the kind of man to desert his company."

"Tuxedo, his horse, was found wandering the streets three days ago. No sign of a struggle, or Jasper." I took a deep breath, trying to focus. "Major Whitlock has his horses trained. Tux wouldn't leave his side unless he was given the command. And the Major wouldn't give the command unless he was forced to. I've never seen Tuxedo as spooked as he was when Private Breen and I found him. Colonel Cook, something serious has happened to Jasper."

"Then we search for him. I've never come across a soldier like him. We would not have been able to save Galveston if he did not get involved with Renshaw. I'm sure of it." The Colonel mopped his brow with a dirty handkerchief, the panic clearly written on his face. "The Confederate army cannot afford to lose a man like him."

I had been worried, writing the letter to the Colonel, mentioning that Jasper hadn't made the return trip from Houston. But the moment Robert and I found Tux, racing through the streets, foamy with sweat, we knew something wasn't right. Jasper was meticulous in his care for the animals, always pressing on us the importance of conditioning our horses and saving them through long distance rides. There was no way, if Jasper had been riding Tuxedo, that the horse would be soaked with sweat.

I realized, belatedly, that Colonel Cook was waiting for me to reply, to say something encouraging. I was shit at things like that. It was Jasper who would always fill us with confidence, who would reassure us when things weren't going as planned. It was why Jasper was the Major, and not me. "Colonel, Jasper is great at negotiations. You should see him with the men in this unit. It's unreal how he controls us."

I was talking in the present tense, refusing to believe that Jasper could be anything but alive. Injured, maybe, but there was no way he could be dead. As childhood friends, the two of us always swore we could feel when the other was in trouble, our bond was stronger than that of brothers. "Besides, I would know if something happened to him…"

~S~

JPOV

"He's moving! Lucy, grab Maria!"

"MARIA!"

"I heard. Leave us." A pause. "But leave the present."

Voices filled my ears, each familiar, yet slightly different. I couldn't pinpoint from where I knew them, but images sped across my eyelids, fuzzy faces from a distant past. The burning had finally subsided, it wasn't completely gone, but had become more bearable. My head was pounding as noises echoed off of each other and I tried to focus on too much at one time. I felt myself automatically categorizing what noises needed my immediate attention, and what noises could wait.

"Major Jasper Whitlock. There's no need to be afraid. Open your eyes." Maria's voice commanded.

My eyes popped open in shock. How did I know her name? A memory lurked at the edge of my brain, but I couldn't pull it into focus.

A slow smile crossed her lips as she reached out a hand toward my face. A purr rumbled from her throat as she moved.

In an instant, I had the tiny woman pinned against a wall, sawdust pouring around our heads and a powerful mixture of fury and arousal coursing through my veins. My large hands easily encompassed her wrists as I slammed her arms above her head, incapacitating her. Maria leaned forward, pressing her body against mine and used her lips to further blur my thoughts. Pulling roughly away from her embrace, I pushed her further into the wall, causing more sawdust to pour on our heads. Low, guttural snarls filled the air. To my surprise, the snarls were coming from _my_ curled back lips.

"What -" I took a deep breath, released her arms and palmed the back of my neck to center my thoughts. I was instantly sent to my knees by the burning exploding in my throat. Both of my hands flew up, trying to rub out the pain. The fire of the past -who knew how long - could barely compare with what I was experiencing now. I swallowed, trying anything to soothe my throat, but it only burned worse.

"Come with me. I'll get you something to ease that pain, and then I'll explain everything." Maria's voice purred. A gentle hand landed cautiously on my shoulder. "You must be terribly _thirsty_."

_Thirsty._ I nodded, thick saliva filling my mouth as I took everything in.. Maria and I stood at the far end of a ramshackle barn, the wall directly behind us holding a distinctively human-shaped indentation. I could see the paint curling on the far wall, and tiny cracks in the floor boards. Dust motes floated before my eyes, a mixture of straw, hay, and animal dander. I tested the air with a smaller breath and was welcomed with the comforting and familiar scent of horse and leather, damp with sweat. I didn't know how I was able to pick out all the scents-the barn had clearly been out of use for years-but they were there, clear as day.

"Breathe Jasper." Maria's voice, more than musical now, reminded me.

I took a deep breath, nostrils flaring. The burning returned, almost doubled in intensity. Another growl ripped from my chest. "Make it stop."

"Just breathe…and listen. Your instincts will take care of the rest." Maria's voice had dropped to a seductive purr, encouraging my mind to relax and let instinct take over.

So I listened, heard the air moving through rotting wood, whispers of Nettie and Lucy as they shifted impatiently a hundred miles away. And then, I heard it. The soft whoosh and pump of liquid flowing through a narrow space. I inhaled carefully, testing the air. Beyond the sour, rotting wood, and the acidity of sweat was something much sweeter, though slightly metallic. My mouth watered and I bolted to the source.

Crouched in a corner of a horse stall, shivering and smelling of fresh urine, was a man, older than myself by several decades. I could see the wrinkles lining his eyes and above his brows, and wondered what had put them there. His skin was pale and flaccid, not the tan and toned body of a man who spent his days in the sun, working for his family. Clearly, he had been accustomed to staying indoors, directing others to do his dirty work. I froze in mid-spring, the fear pouring off of him hitting me like a brick wall. Fuzzy memories tried to push their way to the surface as I warred with a new, unfamiliar side of me.

"_Drink_ Jasper! You won't get any answers unless you _drink_." Maria commanded, seeing my second of hesitation.

Drink. That single word spurred my body into action and I soon had warm thick liquid pouring down my throat, thanks to my teeth slicing through the man's neck like a hot knife. I spat flesh aside, focusing on the vein pumping. Lowering my mouth, I drank deeply, not stopping to breathe. I couldn't understand how I had known what to do, but wasted no time trying to rationalize my actions. I was too thirsty. Despite the near paralyzing fear, I drank on, the burning subsiding at every gulp. And then, suddenly, nothing. No more fear, no more warm, nourishing liquid. My tongue snaked out, and lapped spatter from the wound, my body desperate for every available drop.

I tossed the lifeless body aside, creating yet another human shaped dent in the wood and choked back sobs threatening to rise from my chest. I was not sure why, but I felt and overwhelming need to curl in a corner and bawl my eyes out.

"What have you done to me?" My voice came out as a growl as I leveled my gaze at Maria.

Another slow smile spread across Maria's deliciously full lips, "I've made you."

"Made me into a monster." I snarled, fighting the lust coursing through me. "And will you quit that?"

Maria's face turned innocent, but her burgundy eyes couldn't completely hide her excitement, "Quit what?"

"You know what!" I snapped, my temper continuing to rise. "You promised me answers, and I want them. Now."

Something in my tone sent a brief spasm of fear through Maria, before she masked it with pride. How I knew what she was experiencing did not make any sense, but instinct and experience told me I would soon find out.

She sighed, "I guess I can no longer keep this from you. This might take a while, but we have forever now."

"Forever?" I sank into the straw, the action feeling strangely unnatural, as if I no longer needed to worry about aching joints.

Maria gathered her skirts and settled down next to me, brushing lose hair away from her face. Every movement she made was sensual, tempting my body in ways I had not felt since I joined the army. It wasn't the normal urges that could be satisfied with a night at a brothel. "Well…"

I listened, in stunned silence as Maria explained everything that had happened since I ran into Nettie, Lucy and her on the road back to Galveston. She confirmed my suspicion that I had seen them in town that night in August, they had been scoping for new members for their coven. "When you rode up to us, I could tell there was something special about you, something I could use. Nettie and Lucy have no control, so of course, it was up to me."

"_What_ was up to you?"

"Oh, your transformation of course. I had to have you, from the second I laid eyes on you, I knew you would make a perfect vampire." Maria's voice was matter-of-fact, her eyes steadily holding my gaze.

I stared blankly, her words not making sense.

"Yes, vampires are real. What else could have drained that? You'll have to hunt regularly, or that burning in your throat will be the only thing you can focus on. " Maria gestured to the body lying in the straw, the smell of death and rotting flesh already wafting from him. "And I need you, _Major_ Whitlock to be focused on more than just the thirst. I need you for _my_ war."

I shuddered, the memory of the kill disturbing me more than the murders I committed while serving the Confederate army. Maria continued her explanation, anticipating the questions before they left my lips. She focused on the positives of what I had become - the speed, strength and seductive good looks. As she spoke, the emotional atmosphere kept shifting, and I became more confused, struggling to remain neutral and focused.

"What war?" I managed to choke out, my military interest piqued.

"Later…it's not important now." Maria brushed off my question, the throaty purr returning to her voice, and momentarily, I forgot the bombshell that had been dropped on my head. Instead, I was bombarded with other emotions, stronger, more passionate ones. "I've been waiting three days for you…"

In a flash, clothing was discarded, forgotten on the floor as we became a mess of tangled limbs amidst the straw.

~S~

Maria grabbed my wrists and pulled my body over to a mirror, which hung on the far wall, out of place in the rest of the dilapidated shack. I hadn't noticed until I was right in front of it. I was still too overwhelmed to fully comprehend what was happening - what had happened - to me.

"Look." Her musical voice commanded. Once again, I had no choice but to listen.

I raised my head and stared. My unruly blonde hair seemed even more curly, my nervous finger rakes clearly visible, but that wasn't what caught me off guard. Nor was it the sharper angles of my face and jaw line. Charles had always kidded that minus the scars, I could be considered perfect; and now, I was. Even the slightly uneven set of my ears had straightened during the transformation. No, the new perfection that Maria had mentioned wasn't what scared me. My once aqua-blue eyes, eyes that had girls swooning if my gaze lingered too long, eyes that cut through any bullshit my men tried, were now a vivid crimson. The color of fresh blood. "My…eyes."

"Yes, well, that is a downfall. You had such amazing eyes when you were human." Maria brushed off my concern, disappointed that I wasn't proud of my new appearance. "You still have your old battle scars though. See?"

Her arms wrapped over my shoulders and her fingers brushed down my chest as she slowly undid the buttons on my shirt, revealing the pale, thin scars I vaguely remembered receiving as a human. I shivered from her touch, struggling not to react like I had earlier. Shame still filled me because of my actions, although it was clear that Maria had enjoyed every second. I had been raised better, been raised as a gentleman.

"Yes, you will be perfect for my army…you already have more control than most newborns…." Maria mused, her fingers continuing their dance across my bare skin, tracing over the faint scars, drawing patterns of her own.

Breath hissed through my teeth as I shifted my focus away from her touch, "Army?"

"Yes. I need an army to get Monterrey back. And with the experience you had as a human, and the control you are showing now, you are just perfect. I was right." She smirked at a private joke, "But then again, I usually am."

Maria launched into another lengthy explanation on how an army of vampires over threw her holding in Monterrey, and how she had slowly been building an army. Outside of Nettie, Lucy and herself, there were three others, all male, all specifically handpicked by Maria herself. I had to wonder if my 'rebirth,' as she put it, was her usual mode of operation - seduce a man in the dark, only to have him burn for three days and wake up confused as hell, and told they were now a member of a rogue vampire army. The whole situation was a disaster, and I could already see the flaws in her plans. Surprisingly, I was eager to fix them.

A pit formed in my stomach, dread washing over me. Maria gasped and backed away crumpling to the floor as uncertainty overtook the confidence pouring off of her. Disoriented, I shook my head to clear it, an unnecessary action left over from only three days ago. I wasn't sure why I had that initial reaction ,but suddenly, the idea of being back in a military lifestyle was comforting, the structure providing balance in this new life Maria had pulled me into.

"Where do we begin?" I was eager to return to my roots, and hurriedly re-buttoned my shirt, anxious for the next command.

"Patience my dear Jasper, Patience." Maria chuckled. "I want to enjoy you for a little while longer."

~S~

_Yes, I know, I faded to black…for this one. *grins* Lemons will be coming, just got to let Jasper get more comfortable in his new skin._


End file.
